


Shadowland

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Science Fiction, Submarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: A rescue on the Antarctic ice shelf leads to the existence of aliens. But what is their real purpose for being there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something waits on the Antarctic ice shelf.

**A strange meeting with strange beings. Will anything ever be normal again? Captain Lee Crane certainly doesn't think so. Chip and Doc aren't too sure, either. **

****

**Chapter 1**

**Fog wrapped itself around his ankles like a cat begging for a tidbit; only this fog was not comforting, and it was certainly not soft.It was cold, colder than Captain Lee Crane had ever felt before.This cold had nothing to do with where he was, either.The smallest of the Balleny Islands, near Antarctica—summer, but always parka weather.However, this was a cold that made him feel that everything was lost, including his own soul.There should have been evidence of the scientific camp, but there was nothing.It was as though the island had been scoured of everything.A scan from the _Seaview_ had shown only minimal life signs.That, in and of itself was alarming, considering who had sent the message.There should have been eight people on that island, along with indigenous life, such as penguins and migratory birds. If there had been trouble, Lee had thought at the time, why hadn’t they contacted Scott Station.It was closer.Scott hadn’t heard anything, though.Not a blasted thing.**

**“_Arrive alone at 1000 local time, direct center of island.Need your assistance.Code 22435.”_**

_****_

**It came from the admiral, all right.The code was the private one that had been developed for Crane’s eyes only.Of course, if the admiral had been captured, brainwashed or drugged and forced to send the message, Lee could be walking into a trap.However, the island had been scanned.Where the hell would the admiral be?How could he and the rest of the team so totally disappear?_Seaview_ had been in Wellington, New Zealand, getting supplies, using dock time to work on the Flying Sub, which had been damaged on a previous mission.Because of that and the unsuitability of the terrain of the area, Admiral Nelson had flown down with several other scientists at the request of the New Zealand government, who claimed rights to the land.The boat had been scheduled to sail down to Antarctica in a few more days anyway, but when the message had come, the first one that had indicated a discovery of vast importance and great need for _Seaview’s_ services, Lee had cancelled shore leave and left immediately.The Flying Sub was left behind with a small repair crew, led by Lt. O’Brien.They would finish and fly down later.**

**“Captain?” came the doctor’s voice.Despite the fact that the message had said ‘alone’ Doctor Jamieson had invoked his prerogative as chief medical officer to accompany him.‘There is very likely someone hurt out there,’ he had declared.‘And I am not going to sit on the boat and let them die.’******

**The captain didn’t argue with him at all.Despite the wording on the message, the ominous nature of what the sensors found tripped his own internal alarms and he agreed with the doctor’s arguments.However, Lee had not intended to allow Doc to go in first.Jamieson was bringing up the rear, about a quarter mile back, while Lee was point.He was almost at the center of the island by now.Close to where the admiral had told him to come.“Yes, Doc?”******

**“What have you found?”******

**“Fog and more fog.Other than that, nothing.I promise, I’ll let you know when I find something or someone,” Lee told him._If I find someone,_ he added to himself, beginning to wonder if there was anyone here.If not, then what was that sensor reading?Some kind of ruse?Animals?But the sensors had indicated something big enough to be human.Lee checked his instrumentation and realized that he was now in the direct center of the island.He stopped and looked around.The uncharacteristic fog continued to lay like a blanket over the entire area, with occasional tentative fingers stretching up then retreating.The idea that fog could have some kind of sentience, or awareness was disturbing.He continued reconnoitering cautiously, about to call the boat for a confirmation of the previous readings.**

**Then his shoe touched something and he stopped short.Crane let his foot follow the outline of the object and then he prodded gently.Again, he stopped short with the realization that it was a body.Scanning the area for any kind of movement, Lee satisfied himself that there was nobody else around.He squatted down to examine the form more closely, still keeping a wary eye on his surroundings.The air was colder the closer he was to the ground.Lee shook his head, berating himself for his acute paranoia.What if the form on the ground was the admiral, hurt and in need of help?**

**With that incentive, Lee took his eyes off the eerie surroundings and concentrated on the person stretched out on the cold ground.He felt the body with his hand and quickly figured that this was not the admiral.Who?Blast this fog, he thought irritably.A bit more fumbling and Lee knew—Dr. Melissa Crawford, a highly rated biologist who had been out of the loop for a while due to some illness.He felt her neck, trying to find a pulse.Nothing—no, there was slight warmth and then he discerned a very weak heartbeat.**

**Despite the fact that she could have an injury aggravated by movement, Lee still gently lifted her body up to a sitting position so he could check her out more fully and more importantly, to get her off the cold ground and out of the infernal fog.She hung limply in his arms, barely alive.Breath was very, very shallow and rattled slightly in her throat.He reached for the communicator to call Doc.**

**“N . . . no,” Dr. Crawford whispered, almost inaudible.**

**“What?Dr. Crawford, our CMO is less than a quarter mile back.He can help you.”******

**She shook her head slightly.“No,” she repeated, her voice a bit stronger, though still hoarse.“No doctor . . . not yet.”******

**“But . . . but you’re hurt,” Crane stammered, bewildered that she wouldn’t want medical attention.What had been wrong with her before?He couldn’t remember.If she was still sick, why would she be here, he thought as she gathered strength to continue.******

**“You were . . . su . . . to come alone,” she said and before he could respond, she added.“No matter.Listen to me before you call your doctor.”******

**Her eyes were now open, but they seemed clouded, as though dulled with pain or sickness.Lee nodded.“Very well, Doctor, but Commander Jamieson will be here shortly anyway.”******

**“That will be soon enough.”She took a shuddering breath, but somehow seemed stronger.Maybe it was his warmth protecting her from the chill environment.The fog was beginning to dissipate, but a slight wind was picking up.He could see now where a small camp had been set up about twenty feet away.Very small, enough, maybe for one person to huddle in with a camp stove.******

**He sat down on the cold ground and cradled her in his lap.“That better?”******

**She nodded.“Harry didn’t tell you what the discovery was?”******

**“No, the admiral doesn’t always tell me his business,” Crane responded matter-of-factly.“But you are, I suppose.”******

**“Yes.You need to know, because I won’t be able to travel to the rendezvous point.”******

**“Rendezvous point?”That hadn’t been even hinted at.“Where is the admiral . . . and the others?”******

**“All . . . good time,” she motioned a dismissal of his questions, or rather his second question, he later found out, with her blue-tinged fingers.He held her closer.******

**She smiled softly.“Thank you.Your warmth is most welcome.”She paused and then continued.“This was the site of an alien crash landing.”**

**“What??”That had been the last thing he had expected, although, in retrospect, he shouldn’t have been surprised.Lee spoke before she had a chance, his mind whirling with possibilities.Admiral and others gone.Abducted?“And there were still aliens here?That’s why the others are gone?The alien’s ship was repaired?”******

**“You are a very astute as well as a curious man….”She peered at him more closely.It had to be hard to recognize anyone in parkas and goggles, but she managed to.“Understandable to see why the Admiral chose you as the captain of his boat.”******

**Lee wasn’t going to argue the point that he hadn’t been chosen by the admiral—at least not at first.He waited for her to continue.Somehow, she seemed to be a bit stronger and more able to talk.******

**“There . . . were aliens here.Only a few.Yes, others are gone.Teleported to another site.I will give you the coordinates later.The ship was not repaired, but most of the remains were also transported away to be used to work on the second landing craft.”******

**“Which also crashed?” Lee couldn’t help but wonder about these creatures which had problems with their landings.Dr. Crawford almost seemed to hear his thoughts.**

**“There is something in the atmosphere that interfered with the navigational instruments on their scout craft.”******

**“So they’re only checking us out right now.”******

**“Captain, I don’t have much time.I need your help.”She coughed and drew in a deeper breath, moaning in apparent pain.**

**“Let me call Doc.”******

**“No!Let me finish….”She gazed at him so forcefully, that he couldn’t do anything but nod.“The message that Admiral Nelson apparently sent was for you to pick me up.He also needed more help than was available here or at the other spacecraft.He needed the resources of _Seaview._”******

**“Wait a minute!I’ve had enough of alien entities trying to take over my boat and my men . . . as well as myself.”He paused.“Why would the admiral go along with these aliens?Was he forced?”******

**“He told me to remind you of the time that a spacecraft visited and he, and ultimately you, were the only ones who would help them get what they needed so they could leave,” she said, settling into his arms more comfortably.He helped her even as he remembered the aliens that had been able to assume his and the admiral’s likenesses.They had exuded power.He had been happy he had helped, but glad to see them go.******

**“My association with one of the aliens who was stranded here leads me to believe that they are not here for evil or aggressive intents.You will have to be the judge of that.”******

**“What?”He took a breath.“Okay, what are the coordinates and then we can shove off this icebox.”******

**She smiled.“One moment.”Another pause before she continued.“Captain, the aliens that have crashed are symbiots.”******

**“Symbiots?” he repeated.Symbiosis—he was familiar with the term.“A mutually beneficial relationship between two species; kind of like sharks and remora fish.”**

**“Yes, Captain, except it’s more direct that that.The alien intelligences used less intelligent hosts, which benefited both.When they began space travel, they found it more useful to use android hosts, which would be less susceptible to the stresses and strains of travel.”******

**Lee was puzzled, but some thoughts were beginning to form.“Did the hosts survive the crash?”******

**Again she smiled faintly and then moaned louder.“I like you, Captain.”******

**“Lee, please.”******

**“No, Lee, the host of this particular scout did not survive too long after the crash.Without a host, Krilore cannot survive for more than a short time.”******

**“Did it use the admiral?” he asked bluntly.******

**“No, the rescue ship, which, as I said, had difficulties, was able to transport Admiral Nelson and the others to the other site.I was supposed to follow, but the transporter failed.”******

**“That’s where _Seaview_ comes in.But what about the aliens?”******

**“I had volunteered to host . . . Krilore,” Crawford said before giving a soft cry of pain.******

**“Where are you injured?” he asked, temporarily blanking out her explosive statement.**

**“I have cancer, didn’t beat it this time around, so it was no consequence.I didn’t mind hosting.A unique experience.”She moaned again.“Only it’s one that I won’t be able to write about.”She sighed and seemed to lose strength.******

**“This Krilore?” he asked, remembering the admiral mentioning that Dr. Crawford had been battling cancer.**

**<Needs another host> came a small, distant voice, like a whisper in his head.******

**Crane had to steel himself to keep from dropping the dying scientist to the ground.“Did you say that?” he asked Crawford.**

**<No.I did.I need help.Please>******

**“My neck, Lee.Look.”******

**Lee looked and gasped.Coming from inside her parka collar was a gelatinous mass about the size of a very small pancake.It was a pale, pinkish color._From feeding on her? _he thought.At first it appeared to be oozing like some kid’s silly goop.Then he realized that the creature had cilia underneath.It came out and crawled along her sleeve.The color changed even as it did so.Finally it rested on her cold, bluish hand.**

**“Touch it, Lee,” Crawford said, her voice softer, more distant.He didn’t think she had much longer.Somehow, the thought that the alien, this Krilore had helped sustain her came to his mind, but he dismissed it quickly in his shock at what he was seeing.******

**“Wait a minute,” he began.“You want me to touch something that has been symbiotically, um, attached to you?”******

**<Will not connect without your consent>**

**“Please, Lee.Trust me, if you don’t trust her.Easier for it to communicate . . . that way.”******

_**Her?**_**He looked at Crawford, her lips blue from lack of oxygen, he suspected, as well as from cold.She was forming words, but no sound came out._Trust me.Trust me._Lee took a deep breath, thinking sardonically that he was going to regret this, and then pulled a mitten off with his teeth.Slowly, even as Dr. Crawford seemed to sag in his arms, he reached out and gingerly touched it with one finger.******

**<The host is no more>**

**Was Lee imagining it or did the Krilore sound a bit . . . sad?“Her name was Melissa Crawford.She was a great scientist and she continues to exist through her colleagues’ memories of her,” Lee said brusquely, at the same time feeling somewhat strange, talking to a thinking . . . pancake.******

**“Captain!Where are you?”Doc’s voice.It sounded urgent.How long had it been since his last communication?**

**He pulled back from the creature and reached for his communicator.“Where the coordinates said I was supposed to be.Where are you?”He continued to look at the alien.It sat quietly, seemingly unaffected by the intense cold.He was ready to put his mitten back on, but wanted to find out, if nothing else, where the admiral was.**

**“Not sure, not far, I think, but with this fog, even with the compass….”******

**“Okay, Doc, I’ll leave my communicator open.”******

**“Did you find any . . . thing?”******

**“Yes, I did.Dr. Crawford.”******

**“And?”******

**“I’ll talk to you when you get here, Doc.”He continued to study the creature, which was still lying quietly on Dr. Crawford’s sleeve.Somehow, Lee again got the impression of a cat, this time hunkered down and waiting.But for what, he wondered?******

**<please . . . listen>It was faint and Lee lay the communicator on the ground near Dr. Crawford’s legs.Gingerly, he touched the creature again.Before anything came into his head, he asked, “Where’s Admiral Nelson?”******

**<You need only think what you want to say or ask.Admiral Harriman Nelson, along with the others, is near the highest point of this frozen land>******

_**Vinson Massif? **_**Lee thought the question.**

**<I believe that is what the other humans called it>******

**Crane was incredulous.That was over twenty-five hundred miles away.Only two days ago he had talked to the admiral from this camp.“How?” he asked, forgetting the Krilore had told him he could think his question.Then he remembered._Teleportation!_******

**<Yes>There was a pause and Lee felt a sort of cold chill shuddering up his spine.<Captain, I cannot live long outside of a host.Dr. Crawford was going to take me to the rest of my people and you to your people>**

**As Lee understood the implications of what the Krilore had just said and began to draw back, it wrapped around his bare hand and then seemed to flatten out, elongate and then slither up inside the arm of his parka.**

**<I am sorry, Captain.I wish there had been more time> it said as Lee felt a pain so ice cold that it sucked the breath out of his body and exploded in his brain.The cold continued up his arm, across his shoulders and then settled between his shoulder blades.By then, he wasn’t aware of more than total, annihilating fear and the gut wrenching pain.He heard a scream in the wind.Then there was nothing.**

**The communicator at his side erupted.“Captain, are you still there?Lee?Lee!!Come in, Skipper!”**  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

New Page 1

**  
**

**“Skipper!” Doc called, frantic.There was no answer, just the whistling of the rising wind.He changed tack.“_Seaview!_Shore party to _Seaview!_Commander Morton, are you reading me?”** ****

**  
**

**“Yes, Doc.What’s going on?” Chip had picked up on his anxiety, Doc noted.“Are you with the captain?”** ****

**  
**

**“No, blast it, I got turned around in this fog and ice.What are the sensors picking up?”** ****

**  
**

**There was a pause.“You are within a quarter mile of the center of the island.We are picking up the skipper.Patterson tells me he is picking you up as well.Walk due south.”Doc began walking.“Pat says you’re right on track.You should be able to find him easily now.”There was a pause.“Keep your communicator open.Lee’s is open, but there’s nothing but wind right now.”** ****

**  
**

**“I know.That’s what has me worried.”He tucked the communicator in his parka pocket and continued.It was hard not to run, but even though the fog had dissipated, the surface was still deceptively treacherous.**

**  
**

**<Captain?Lee!>The voice in his head was insistent, persistent and annoying in his misery.**

**  
**

**He was cold; so very cold.“Would someone turn up the heat?” he mumbled.**

**  
**

**<I cannot do but little.You must get off the ice>** ****

**  
**

**The words seemed to beat inside his head in time with the headache that he felt.Words—whose words, he wondered lethargically.Where?What was going on?Someone else was talking to him.Almost screaming at him.Or was it in him?He couldn’t tell.His head throbbed, his body felt as though he had been beaten and it was so cold.“Just put a blanket over . . . me and . . . leave me alone.”He had the flu, that’s what it was.Doc was giving him a hard time.** ****

**  
**

**<Captain Crane!>The voice in his head was persistent, almost clamoring in its intensity.** ****

**  
**

**Then the memories began to filter through the pain.Antarctica, trying to find the admiral.Found Dr. Crawford--- and an alien entity.It had crawled on him, was inside him.Host!He was its host.Damned parasite was inside him!He jerked up off the ice where he had apparently fallen, was on his feet and then down on his knees, heaving the breakfast he had eaten early this morning.The pounding in his head intensified, but the nausea began to subside.As he sucked in a breath of cold air, his head cleared.“You said you wouldn’t take over or whatever without my permission!” he snarled as he slowly got back to his feet, wavering not only with the force of the wind, but the horrifying realization of what was happening to his body.Something inside his body, something alive in his mind, controlling him.** ****

**  
**

**<Captain, I cannot exercise total control over you; probably not even minimal control.I have more command over our people’s hosts because of their lack of relative intelligence, but with more sentient creatures, that is not possible>** ****

**  
**

**“I feel like hell.Talk in shorter sentences,” Crane growled.**

**  
**

**<First, I am sorry that I used you the way I did.I was frightened….>** ****

**  
**

**“That makes two of us!”Lee straightened up, despite the messages that every joint, muscle and bone in his body were giving him.His exposed hand was almost numb from cold, but he wasn’t sure he could bend over to get the mitten without falling over.There was no more fog.Now there was biting wind.“How do you think I feel with you playing around inside of me?Now get the hell off!”** ****

**  
**

**<That was why I was frightened, Captain.You began to pull away and I was afraid I would be left.It is imperative that I have a host>** ****

**  
**

**Crane felt the rage superceding the pain and illness.“I didn’t tell you to come here!” he snapped.“And I sure as hell didn’t….”** ****

**  
**

**<Captain, you will listen to me!>**

**  
**

**Lee felt the headache intensify and once more he fell to his knees, this time holding his head in his hands.“Okay, okay, I’m . . . listening,” he moaned and laid his aching head on the cold ice.The pain subsided.**

**  
**

**<You will take me to my people at this Vinson Massif>Whereas before the tone had been emotionless or even blasé, now it was imperious; as though he was talking to a king or big shot CEO.** ****

**  
**

**Crane snorted.“We could just go there ourselves.We do know a bit about our planet.”** ****

**  
**

**<Yes, you do, enough to blow it and yourselves up.Enough to pollute and abuse it and enough to spill your own blood on it>** ****

**  
**

**Lee was calming down as the pain subsided slightly.Anger still smoldered, but he realized that this creature had the upper hand.“All right.I get your point.I’ll listen.”** ****

**  
**

**<You can think your questions and comments to me, as I told you before, Captain>** ****

**  
**

_ **Okay, like this? ** _ **Lee asked.**

**<Yes.I can understand you perfectly.Now, I need to clear a few things up before your doctor comes>** ****

**  
**

_ **I am willing to listen.Can you turn down the volume on the pain a little more?** _

_ _

_ **  
** **** _

**There seemed to be a bit of confusion at his last statement.<I only exerted a bit of pain stimulus to get you to listen.I am doing nothing right now.Dr. Crawford said her pain came from her illness, the growth that took over and destroyed her body>** ****

**  
**

**“Well, evidently I am feeling pain over the . . . what has taken over my body,” Lee snapped, forgetting what the Krilore had just told him.** ****

**  
**

**The tone seemed more thoughtful now as though the alien had calmed down a bit, too.<There may be some truth in what you have said.You are an imperfect host.Our scientists have had to overcome the tendency in most species to fight any intrusions.That is likely what your body is doing.This did not happen with Dr. Crawford>** ****

**  
**

**Lee slowly got up again, trying to think this nightmare through.The pain and stiffness was slightly less, but there was still the headache._Dr. Crawford had terminal cancer; she probably had chemotherapy.That would have suppressed her immune system._** ****

**  
**

**<A likely explanation, Captain.To finish what I was trying to tell you.Your people need me to lead them directly to your friends.If I am not with you or anyone else who approaches our site, then my people might do them harm thinking you had killed or left me and were out to do the same to them>** ****

**  
**

_ **So I don’t have a choice, despite what you told me.** _ **Lee took a shallow, slow breath, trying to temper his anger._Sorry.So just what do you want me to do?_**

** **

** _  
_ ** ****

**<I will give you more precise coordinates when we are closer to Vinson Massif and then I will leave you for a more suitable host that my people will have prepared for me>** ****

**  
**

_ **You have spares?** _

**<Captain, this is not a joking matter>**

_ **I really wasn’t joking . . . uh, what do I call you?** _

_ _

_ **  
** **** _

_ **<** _ **Krilore>** ****

**  
**

**“That was your name, not the name of your people?” Lee asked in surprise.**

**  
**

**<Yes>**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing for a moment._That’s it? Just take you to the mountain and you’ll hand the admiral and the other scientists over?_** ****

**  
**

**<We will need certain items from your submarine.When the repairs are complete, then you and your people may leave.You will also not tell your crewmen about me>** ****

**  
**

**Another wave of nausea passed over him, but he gulped in a breath of the bitingly cold air and it subsided._Krilore, I have to._** ****

**  
**

**<Why?The fewer of your kind that know about us, the better>** ****

**  
**

_ **No problem with that, but how do I explain my ‘illness?’Especially to Doc, who, incidentally, will be here soon.I have had enough dealings with him to know I can’t fool him.He will know I’m not well, and check me over thoroughly.That’s his job.Then he’ll wonder about all that’s going on inside me and about whatever residue of you is hanging on to me, so to speak.** _ **He wished he had something to sit down on.His body felt like it had been in an iron man contest.Twice in the same day.** ****

**  
**

**<He can be trusted?>** ****

**  
**

**“Krilore, Dr. Crawford told me to trust her before she died.She trusted you.Don’t you think it’s about time to trust a few of us?It might make this difficult situation a bit less stressful.”He heard a voice in the distance.It was Doc.Think the sentence, he reminded himself._Apparently your people trusted the admiral and his colleagues enough to allow him to call Seaview in._**

**  
**

**<You are sure you cannot keep this from your doctor?>** ****

**  
**

**_Think about what you just asked me, Krilore.And you’ve all but admitted that we’re a paranoid race.No, I won’t be able to keep this from Doc Jamieson.He is very dedicated and devoted to the men under his care, including me.I have to tell him at the very least_.** _ **** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**<So be it, Captain>** ****

**  
**

**Lee sighed,  
** wondering if Dr. Crawford had this creature pegged right.  
Then he wondered if Krilore could pick up on that thought, too,  
even though it wasn’t directed at the alien.  
He rubbed his temples, stumbling a bit as the wind almost pushed  
him down. **As  
** long as we’re on first name basis, my name is Lee. **   
** ****

**<I know, Lee, but you are in authority among your people and I was waiting for the invitation.And yes, I am able to hear your other thoughts>** ****

**  
**

**Despite what Krilore had just told him about reading his mind, Lee had another nasty thought about invitations and courtesy.He wasn’t going to pointedly bring that out; he figured the alien had picked that up, too.A voice interrupted his dismal thoughts.**

**  
**

**“Lee!Why in the world didn’t you answer your communicator?” Doc asked as he approached.“And who were you talking to?”He came closer and peered intently at Crane.“And what happened?You look like death warmed over.”** ****

**  
**

_ **Told you.** _ **Aloud he said, “I feel like death warmed over.I’ll explain when we get back to the boat.”He turned slowly and pointed to Dr. Crawford’s body.“She died in my arms.I don’t want to leave her here, but I don’t feel up to carrying her.”** ****

**  
**

**“I will, Skipper . . . if you think you can make it on your own.”Doc was continuing to study him, his face etched with concern.** ****

**  
**

**“I think so.”** ****

**  
**

**Jamieson gazed at him in shock.“Three admissions in the same number of breaths.That’s a record for you.I think I’d better call _Seaview_ and have someone meet us part-way back.”He looked around and saw Crane’s communicator about eight feet away.He picked it up and handed it to the skipper.** ****

**  
**

**“Good idea, except you get Dr. Crawford and I’ll make the call,” Lee replied.He carefully picked up his mitten.When he had put it on, he called the boat.**

**  
**

**“Lee,” Chip said excitedly.“Are you okay?”** ****

**  
**

**“Fine, Chip.Doc’s here and we’re coming back.Been a bit strange out here.Found Dr. Crawford.She died right after I found her.Could you send out a couple of crewman to give us a hand? The wind is picking up.”He couldn’t believe how tired he was.** ****

**  
**

**“Sure, Skipper.Any sign of the admiral or the others?” Chip asked.** ****

**  
**

**“No, but did find out where they are.I’ll brief you when we get back,” Lee said tiredly. **

**  
**

**“Lee?”There was concern in the exec’s voice.**

**  
**

**“Crane out.”He just wanted to get back and crash, not answer questions about his health.Turning into the wind, Lee saw Doc continuing to watch him curiously.He had Dr. Crawford in his arms.“When we get back, Doc.”** ****

**  
**

**Jamieson just nodded and began walking back toward the waiting submarine.** ****

**  
**

**<From what Admiral Nelson said, your ship is very powerful> Krilore said.**

**  
**

**_Yes, she is.___**__ _ **** _ __

_ __ _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**<Able to destroy a great many of your people>** ****

**  
**

_ **She is a research vessel primarily, but ** _ **Seaview_ is prepared for defense. _**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

**<Only defense?>** ****

**  
**

**Crane’s headache had not lessened.If anything, it had increased._Are you exerting your ‘power’ over me now?_**

** **

** _  
_ ** ****

**<No, Lee.Are you feeling unwell?>** ****

**  
**

_ **Headache’s worse, if that’s what you mean.** _ **He had to bite his tongue to keep from comparing Krilore to a flu virus.** ****

**  
**

**<Interesting analogy> was all she said for a moment.<I will try to find the pain centers that are causing your discomfort and decrease the pain>** ****

**  
**

**“Look, you’ve done enough messing with my body!” he snapped aloud and then glanced at Doc, realizing what he had done.**

**  
**

**Jamieson gazed at him in surprise and concern.“I didn’t say anything, Lee, nor have I done anything to you.”** ****

**  
**

**“I, uh, wasn’t talking to you.I mean….”He stopped and then shook his head.“Never mind.”**

**  
**

**“Captain, you’re holding back.”** ****

**  
**

**Crane felt a slight alleviation of his pain and discomfort, enough so that he was able to step up the pace a bit._Thank you, Krilore, that did help._**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

**<I gather that you do not like taking help from others.>** ****

**  
**

**Lee chose to ignore Krilore for the moment.Instead, he turned to Doc.“Yeah, I’m holding back.I wanted to wait until we got back to _Seaview_, but I guess now is as good a time as any.When I got to the location the admiral’s directions led me to, I didn’t find anything, not even the full campsite.”** ****

**  
**

**“Just Dr. Crawford,” Doc interjected, indicating the body with his chin.**

**  
**

**“Yeah, she was only barely alive.”**

**“She was dead when I got there, Skipper.Just who were you talking to?”**

**“The scientists’ discovery was an alien spaceship.Dr. Crawford, when I found her, was hosting one of the alien symbiots because its own host was critically injured in the crash and died shortly thereafter.”** ****

**  
**

**Doc gazed at the dead woman in his arms, and then stepped back to look Lee in the eye.“You were talking to an alien,” he said bluntly.“But it wasn’t with Dr. Crawford anymore.”** ****

**  
**

**“No, it isn’t,” Lee said softly.“And please, Jamie, let’s just keep this confidential.Krilore would prefer it and, frankly, so would I.In your case, it’s a need to know situation.”He smiled wanly.“As I told Krilore, I wouldn’t be able to keep it from you anyway.”He didn’t say anything more, letting Doc assimilate what he had told him.Besides, he needed to concentrate where he was walking on this rough, wind-scoured ice pack.The going back wasn’t nearly so easy as the coming had been….**

**  
**

**Sparks pressed the headset closer to his ear, not believing what he had just heard.He swallowed hard.Some of the skipper’s last words were impossible to hear, but still the meaning was clear.Captain Crane was ‘hosting’ an alien entity.He had not been sure of what he had been hearing before Doc got there.The skipper talking out of his head, Sparks thought at first.But now?Not only was the captain hosting one, but he was also bringing it on board.Voluntarily or coerced?And Captain Crane didn’t want anyone else to know about it.Again, Sparks wondered if this was voluntary and then wondered if it could be because the admiral was with aliens.Could Admiral Nelson be hosting one?How many were there?What were their intentions?His mind was reeling, but he had to continue listening.He had to know what these aliens were doing here.Besides, although the skipper had signed off on the exec, Mr. Morton had ordered him to monitor the skipper and Doc, just in case something happened to them.The conversation had come through Doc’s communicator, which the CMO had apparently left open.He wondered if he should warn Riley and Porter, but decided against it for now.Then he wondered if he should tell Mr. Morton.After all, that was who had issued the orders.**


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

**Two crewmen walked out of the whiteness, looking for all the world like some kind of oasis.The headache had not gotten any worse, nor had the rest of his pain, but Crane was abominably tired.He knew that Doc was tired, too, so there had been no protests when Lee had slowed down.They had walked pretty much the entire way in silence, each deep in his own thoughts, as well as conserving energy. The wind was picking up, blowing from the sea, making it that much worse.Krilore had been quiet, and for whatever reason, he was glad to have not had any distractions.Not that it ….Lee paused in thought.Didn’t Dr. Crawford call her a she?She had, indeed, he remembered.Lee mentally groaned.He didn’t know what determined gender for her people, but that he had a female entity reading his thoughts, messing around in his mind and body….**

**  
**

**<Pretty much the same thing that determines it in your species, Lee>The tone was decidedly sardonic, like a college professor speaking to a particularly stupid student.<After stimulation from the males, we grow, our genetic material doubles and a separate member splits off from the female.The new member is paired with a host>There was a pause.<Perhaps before this is all over, you can tell me what you do to stimulate the females of your species>Lee detected humor in the last and he stopped short, embarrassed.**

**  
**

**“Are you all right, Skipper?” Doc asked.**

**  
**

**“I’m all right, Doc.Krilore just, uh, made an unrepeatable comment.”That was aimed at the alien as much as for the CMO.Then he shut up as the men came closer.**

**“I’ll take her, Doc,” Riley suggested.He motioned Porter to help the captain.**

**  
**

**“Just let me catch my breath a minute, then I’ll be good to go.Getting old is hell,” Crane said to the seaman, trying to lighten the somber atmosphere.**

****

**“Old?” Doc snorted as he handed the body over to Riley.“Give me a break, Skipper.You’re related to Peter Pan and you get into about as much trouble.”**

**  
**

**Lee grinned and shot the CMO a grateful look.“Well, okay, tired then.”**

****

**“Not really time for a break, sir,” Porter said, interrupting the exchange between the two officers.“We just got notification that a storm is coming in.Mainly wind, but it’ll knock the temperature down, as well as kick up ice pellets.If it gets too hard, you can just lean on me.”**

****

**Crane shivered.He was already cold, hadn’t felt warm since he had reached the rendezvous site.With a nod, he started walking after Riley.Doc and Porter took up their positions on either side of him.It made him feel like he was being escorted to his own execution.Why in the world was he so tired?Krilore couldn’t be taking that much from him, could she?**

**  
**

**<Perhaps I am.I, myself have felt lethargic since I lost my original host and if Dr. Crawford’s disease was taking so much from her….>**

**  
**

** _ Making up for lost time, since I am relatively healthy, _ Lee thought.Or was, he added. **

**  
**

**<It might be.I have felt much more alert since you became my host>**

****

** Crane chose not to argue about the wording of that statement. _ Hopefully, I will too, after some serious sack time and a hot meal. _ **

**  
** ****

**<Sack time?>There was a pause and then, <Oh, I understand.You humans require much sleep>**

****

** _ Some more than others.Don’t your people sleep or have down time at all? _ **

**  
**

**<Yes, periodically we enter into a kind of stasis, usually while our hosts are doing mundane tasks> **

**  
**

**Lee stumbled on the icy ground and Porter and Doc both caught him._Krilore__, I do need to focus my attention on getting back to _Seaview_ in one piece._**

**  
**

**She was quiet and Lee watched the ground ahead of him more carefully.Soon they reached the zodiacs that had brought both teams to the island.He, Porter and Doc got into one, while Riley laid Dr. Crawford’s body into the other and manned the outboard.Within minutes, the large shape of the sub loomed invitingly ahead.Lee was gratified to feel an undercurrent of awe from Krilore.**

**<I can see why you are proud of Admiral Nelson’s creation>**

**  
**

**Lee said nothing, only smiled softly.**

**  
**

**“Captain, I want you in sick bay immediately so I can check you out,” Doc said as they approached the submarine.Then he turned his attention to Porter.“When we get back, you and Riley take Dr. Crawford’s body to the morgue.I will check her out after I examine the skipper.”Porter looked at both of them strangely, but only answered in the affirmative.**

**  
**

**Lee could only think that they wondered if his condition had anything to do with Crawford’s death and figured that Riley would be passing scuttlebutt around the wardroom before the night was out.**

**  
**

**<Scuttlebutt?Is that anything like unfounded rumors?> Krilore asked.<Sometimes your language is confusing>**

**  
**

**Lee almost answered aloud, but stopped himself just in time.Men from the _Seaview_ were on deck waiting for them and he recognized Chip’s tall form among them._Yes, scuttlebutt is speculation, gossip and/or theory that is inevitable among such tightly knit organizations as what you find on a Naval vessel._**

**  
**

**<How would they react to me?>The question didn’t contain any overtones of fear or any other emotion for that matter.**

**  
**

**One of the rates was halfway down the side of the boat, holding his hand out to him.Lee gratefully accepted and was soon on deck._Let me answer that one when I am somewhere quiet._**

**  
**

**“Lee, you all right?” Chip asked, gazing at him curiously.**

****

**There was no way he could know; no way at all, Crane thought.“Just tired, Chip, that’s all,” he told the exec.“We will need to get underway.”**

****

**“You have coordinates?” **

**  
**

**“Yes, the admiral and his group are near Vinson Massif.”**

**  
**

**“How the hell did he get there so quickly and why the mysterious directions?” Chip asked tersely.**

**  
**

**Crane shrugged and shook his head.“Ask him when we get there,” Lee replied as he headed for the hatch. The wonderful wafting of heat met him as he climbed down and he sighed in relief to be out of the biting cold.Even though Doc had ordered him to sickbay, Crane instead headed for the charting table, jerking off his mittens and parka.A rate took them from him and he hunkered over the maps of the area.It would take them a full thirty-six hours to get there, maybe more, and they needed to get underway as soon as possible.Despite assurances, he was still worried about the admiral; he wanted to see Nelson for himself.Crane was concentrating on the route, but knew that Chip was by his elbow.The ever-present discomfort was still there.Unconsciously, he rubbed his temple with his left hand while he wrote down figures with his right.**

**  
**

**Finally he straightened and handed the figures to Chip.“As soon as everything is secured, head toward these coordinates at full speed.”**

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”Chip took the paper but studied the skipper for a moment.“I know about the alien, Lee,” he added softly so no one else could hear.**

**  
**

**There was a quick flash of anger in his head and with it a shooting of pain behind his eyes.Crane bent back over the charting table with a moan, his fingers massaging both temples, even though he knew it wouldn’t help.Darkness danced at the fringes but didn’t overtake him._Calm down, Krilore!__Please!_He felt, rather than heard someone next to him.The pain subsided as Krilore evidently reined in her anger.**

**  
**

**“Lee,” Chip called anxiously to him, bent over the table next to him.Then he called over his shoulder.“Mr. Rojas, take the conn.I’m escorting the skipper to sickbay.”**

**  
**

**“The coordinates,” Lee began, not moving, even though Chip had him by one arm.**

**  
**

**“….will be followed, Lee,” Chip finished.“Miguel is very capable.”**

**  
**

**“I know,” Crane said weakly and allowed the doctor, who had evidently been waiting for him, and the XO to help him out of the control room.By the time they arrived in sickbay, Lee was feeling better.Doc pointed to one of the exam tables and he climbed on with only nominal protest."Doc, you and I, and apparently, Chip know what's wrong.So if you would let me just go to my cabin and rest, I would appreciate it.After I ask a very obvious question."He looked pointedly at his XO."How did you know?"**

**  
**

**"Sparks heard the conversation between you and Doc," Chip explained simply."And he told me."He sighed."I thought, at first, he might have been hearing things, but Sparks is pretty level headed.Even so, I had a listen.You two were pretty quiet on the trip back, but I heard just enough to know that Sparks was right on target."**

**  
**

**Lee felt another flash of irritation from the alien, but she reined it in quickly.Lee had turned off his communicator, but apparently Doc had neglected to do the same with his and their conversations were there to be heard by the radioman.He sighed and rubbed his forehead again."Did you ask Sparks to keep it to himself?"**

**"Of course, Lee.I told him to keep a lid on it until I was able to determine how much of a danger this alien posed to the boat," Chip replied.He continued to study Lee."How much of what I am seeing and hearing is Lee Crane and how much is the alien?"**

****

**“I’m me, Chip.Only difference is that I have a passenger for a while.”**

**"What happened in the control room then?"**

**Lee gazed deeply into Chip’s scrutinizing blue eyes."Chip, you know I wouldn't bring anything aboard that would threaten the crew or the boat," Lee told him.While they talked, Doc took blood pressure, temperature and the other minor tests with which he always he began.**

**  
**

**"That you thought would threaten the boat.Lee, can you be sure this alien isn't a threat?We've dealt with aliens before; some really nasty characters.And some of them exerted pretty harsh control.You remember that one time; the one that hitched a ride on the space capsule.If it hadn’t been for the admiral’s resourcefulness, there’s no telling how far that thing would have gone."**

**Lee remembered vividly and shuddered.It had almost killed him when it had taken control of him."This isn’t the same thing, Chip.Krilore only wants to get back to . . . um, its people and I only want to get the admiral and his colleagues back onboard."**

**  
**

**“Okay, Skipper, but don’t you think, after all that we’ve been through, that the men deserve to know the nature of the mission?” Morton asked bluntly.“At least some of it.”**

** _ You asked me what the men would think of you, Krilore.I believe you’re going to find out.I would appreciate it if you would hold your anger until I have made my announcement to the crew. _ “You’re right, Chip and though I think any fears are unfounded and that Krilore means us no harm, the men should know what happened out there and what’s in store.” **

**  
** ****

**Doc had temporarily paused in his endless poking, prodding and testing, so Lee slid off the exam table and made his way over to the mike.“This is the captain speaking….”**

**<I can see that I will have to trust you on this, Lee, seeing some of the memories you have of other alien visitations>**

**Crane just nodded and continued, “I want to give you a few details of our mission as it stands now.We are headed toward the area closest to Vinson Massif where the admiral and his colleagues are waiting to be picked up.The campsite where I found Dr. Crawford, and where the admiral and the rest of the scientists were supposed to be, was near the site of a crashed alien spacecraft.Everyone except Dr. Crawford had already been transported away by means of some kind of teleportation device from the alien campsite before Doc and I arrived.She was stranded due to a malfunction in the device, which is why we were called down here ahead of schedule.I am sure by now that many of you are wondering what killed Dr. Crawford and if she had something contagious.She was dying of a terminal illness and was not contagious.”Lee stopped a moment, wondering how to best finish.He just bulled on ahead.“Also stranded was one of the extraterrestrial life forms.This life form….”**

**  
**

**<I am a member of the **vreestrich--> Krilore said, somewhat haughtily.**

**  
**

**Crane paused a moment, trying to figure out how to make his tongue go around the word, finally just said, “called a Vreestrich, is part of a symbiotic relationship organization.The host member was killed in the ship’s crash and Dr. Crawford offered to be a temporary host until they could be taken to the other site.When Dr. Crawford died, the Vreestrich needed another host.”He noticed Chip and Doc’s eyes on him.Doc’s assistant was staring at him wide-eyed in shock.“I am the new temporary host for the Vreestrich emissary.Let me assure you that the alien is in no way controlling me, but that our respective bio-chemistries do not totally agree with each other.”He paused a brief moment and then continued, “I would like to meet all available officers and petty officers in the wardroom immediately.”**

****

**As he hung up the mike, one of galley mates brought in a carafe of coffee and several mugs.He scrutinized the captain for a quick few seconds and then said, “Cookie thought you and Doc would like something hot to drink after hiking out there on the ice, Skipper.”**

**  
**

**“Thanks, Dave,” Crane told him, eyeballing the drink with something akin to ambivalence.While he had professed to only want to sleep and have a hot meal, he realized now that he was aboard and warm, that he wasn’t really hungry, nor did a cup of coffee appeal to him.That last fact alone caused a moment of surprise, but he could only attribute it to the adjustment of having Krilore ‘on board.’**

**  
**

**<You drink that noxious liquid?> Krilore asked in amazement. **

**  
**

** _ It’s called coffee, and yes, I usually enjoy a good cup or two during the day, _ Lee added sardonically and left it on the table.He started out the door with Chip. **

  


**“Are you forgetting someone?” Doc asked.**

****

**“Well, you got the invite, Doc,” Lee said with a smile.“You were an officer last time I looked at the insignia.”**

**  
**

**“Very funny.I guess Krilore is getting quite an education from you on human humor.”**

**<I am getting an education, but not necessarily in humor> Krilore said sardonically.**

** _ What’s that supposed to mean?  _ Lee asked testily. **

  


**<I have several questions I would like to ask when you have finished talking to your subordinates, mainly on the division of roles and duties between males and females of your species> **

**  
**

**Lee had been afraid of that, but he continued toward the wardroom without missing a beat.Everyone he met in the corridor stared at and studied him for a few seconds before letting regular _Seaview_ decorum take over. **

**  
**

**Sharkey was already in the room, a large mug of coffee in hand.He jumped to his feet so fast when Lee arrived that he almost spilled the coffee.“You okay, Skipper?I mean….”**

**Crane just smiled and waved his hand dismissively.Sharkey could almost always be counted on to overreact.“I’m fine, Chief.As you were before you’re wearing that coffee instead of drinking it.”**

**“Yes, sir.You want a cup?”**

**Lee’s stomach gave a lurch, but he just shook his head.More men arrived and everyone not on a duty watch arrived within five minutes.Not sure how to begin, Lee just jumped in with both feet.“I want to reiterate that I am in full reign of my faculties, and command abilities.I do have continual telepathic contact with Krilore and so I may seem distracted at times.As some of you can testify, I am subject to fallout from Krilore’s emotions.Be aware, though, that you are still following command protocols.In the event that any of you feel I am under the control of an enemy agent, you are to act with regard to the rest of the men as well as the security of this vessel.”**

**<An enemy agent?You are equating me with an enemy agent?> Krilore asked testily. **

_ **This is an unusual circumstance and I am reminding my men of the procedures they have to follow—just in case.Krilore, this is a very important vessel and these are very important men.There is something I have read in different places that says that even kings are and should be the servants of those over whom they rule.I serve my men, and will give them due consideration to act as they have been taught to act—in the best interests of all the others.** _

**  
**

**<I think I understand, Lee.I only hope you don’t have any overly paranoid men> **

**  
**

**_For the most part, and under most circumstances, even very stressful ones, they aren’t._Crane saw that the men had waited patiently for him to continue.“With current situation in mind, I will not man the conn without another command officer present to assist if need be.”He gazed thoughtfully at each man.“Any questions?” **

**  
**

**“Sir?”It was Sharkey.Leave it to Sharkey, he thought with amusement.“Is it hurting you?”**


	4. Chapter 4

**  
**

**“Chief, Krilore has a different physiology than ours, so yes, this is a somewhat painful hosting, but nothing that is too hard to overcome.”**

**“And he’s friendly?” **

**  
**

**Lee mentally winced.“Krilore is friendly and mainly curious,” was all he said. **

**  
**

**“What’s its agenda, sir?”It was Collier, a fairly new lieutenant assigned to weaponry.The voice was understandably suspicious. **

**  
**

**Crane was uncomfortable, realizing that he hadn’t thought to ask Krilore that pointed question yet.He remembered that she had called her spaceships, scout craft. **

**<We are a star-faring race and very curious, Lee.We have explored many systems, mostly without the indigenous life forms even knowing that we’re there> **

**  
**

**“Exploration, curiosity,” Lee answered aloud.“Krilore keeps asking me questions, none of them security type questions, so for now, I am accepting the explanation I have been given.”The finality in his voice precluded any more questions in that line of thought.No one else asked anything.“Okay, let’s go get the admiral and the rest of the scientific team.” **

**  
**

**That seemed to be the popular goal in mind, so everyone quickly left the room.In fact, Crane thought, more quickly than usual. **

**  
**

**Then it came—the question.<Why are there no females serving on board your submarine?> she asked, her tone accusatory. **

**  
**

**Before he could answer, Doc said, “I hear that Cookie has fixed some good food tonight.Swiss steak, mashed potatoes, veggies, the works.I’m hungry. So let me finish my tests and by that time dinner will be served.”Doc looked absolutely ready to salivate. **

**  
**

**Crane laughed softly.He was feeling a bit better; the headache was just a slight pounding, the relative warmth inside the boat had eased the aching in his joints and muscles.Dinner sounded pretty good after the day he’d had.Then he felt something stirring and he remembered Krilore’s question._Women serve in many areas in the Navy, but not on submarines or combat destroyers.There are a variety of reasons, but I suspect the main one, which is incidentally the reason I proscribe to, is because a great many men would be distracted by serving with females. _**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

_ _

**<That is an illogical answer, Captain, and you know it!>** _ _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**_No, it’s not, Krilore!I may not have worded it exactly right, but if you understood the human physiology, culture and history a bit better, you’d not be questioning it.Up until recently, most men have considered women to be ‘the weaker sex,’ more vulnerable and more emotional.And before you bristle up again, let me explain.We don’t rely on ‘hosts’ for mobility.We do it all ourselves.Women, as the bearers of young, have always been considered nurturers in most of Earth’s cultures. _He remembered his own mother and all the times that she had comforted and taught him, and in the last years up until her death, supported him.In that regard, she had certainly not been ‘weaker.’ He focused back to answering Krilore’s question._And as the bearers of children, women have also been considered a very precious resource for the future—of future generations. __Men have traditionally been the protectors. It was the man’s role to protect his wife and children from all dangers, be it animals, environment or other men.It’s a tough habit to break after millennia of it being that way.Physically, men are stronger.It’s kind of hard for me to think of a woman hoisting some of the equipment we have here on the boat…._**

**<Part of it is sexual, too, isn’t it, Lee?>Krilore was much calmer, but Lee still thought she was a bit irritated.**

**Crane hesitated in his answer, but not his progress toward sickbay.At least he was getting better at that._I guess it is_, he admitted reluctantly._We have had female scientists on board and I have noticed that I have been distracted at times—harder to focus on my job.And I know for a fact that the men have, too.Again, part of our physiology, I suppose._ **

**  
**

**<When she was feeling better, while we were waiting for you to come, Dr. Crawford told me that this distraction, or should I say attraction, is part of an almost instinctive function that is part of the survival of your species.Like our periodic stimulation urges> **

**  
**

**Lee almost did stop in the middle of the corridor when he thought of the girls who had stimulated him.Or visa versa.He felt heat rising in his cheeks and then he laughed softly.Doc and Chip glanced at him, but didn’t ask any questions._I suppose so.You have to understand, though, that this vessel does engage in combat on occasion and, uh, we have to be able to focus._ **

**  
**

**<On killing one another>Definitely an undertone of disgust. **

**  
**

**They had reached sickbay.At the door, Chip excused himself to return to his duties.Lee walked in and sat in the chair next to Doc’s desk.He knew what was coming next._You know, Krilore, I think…._“Ouch!”Doc had just found a vein for the blood test.“That one hurt, Doc.Quit thinking about food and focus on your job!” Crane said with mock sarcasm. **

**  
**

**“You’re a fine one to talk.Having a deep conversation with your guest?” **

**  
**

**“Politics,” was all Lee would say._Krilore, I guess you have a good case for saying we’re a bloodthirsty lot, but to be totally fair, there are a lot of humans like Harriman Nelson who are also trying the best they can to bring peace, too._ **

**  
**

**<Yes, I suppose so, but it just seems ironic that a supposedly peaceful research vessel is armed to the gills, so to speak, with missiles and torpedoes> **

**  
**

_ **How do you know about our armaments?And that brings to mind a question of my own.** _

**  
**

**<Your armaments?Lee, your mind is so focused on your submarine, your Gray Lady, you call it, how could I not know?> **

**  
**

**Heaven help them if an enemy learned to read minds, Crane thought sourly.Doc put a band-aid on the inside of his elbow and took the blood sample into his lab for testing. **

**  
**

**<What is your question?>Her thought was heavily tinged with humor. **

**  
**

_ **I thought you as much as said that my mind was an open book.** _

**  
**

**<Your mind is, but there is so much to consider, that you might as well be specific so there is no misunderstanding> **

**  
**

_ **Okay, then, what is your real purpose in coming here?To earth, that is.** _

**  
**

**If Krilore were human, Lee would have sworn that she had just sighed.<I told you, Lee.We are a curious race.Since we have gained the capability of space travel, we have explored farther and farther out.That is our nature> **

**  
**

**He wasn’t quite satisfied, but Lee knew he wasn’t going to get more. **

**  
**

**“Okay, Skipper,” Doc told him.“Until I do the tests, there is nothing further we can do.So should we return to the wardroom and pick up some chow?" **

**  
**

**“Sure, Doc.I think that would be fine,” Crane responded.He stood up, feeling the joints protest slightly. **

**  
**

**“Then a good night’s sleep is next.” **

**  
**

**“No argument from me, Jamie.” **

**  
**

**Doc again scrutinized him.“Maybe we need to keep Krilore around.You’re actually agreeing with me.” **

**  
**

**“I’m just tired, Doc.Abominably tired.” **

**  
**

**“I can imagine.”He motioned Crane ahead of him and then headed toward the mess. **

**  
**

**<Lee, why would you not tell anyone that I am a female of my species?> **

**  
**

**Why indeed, Lee thought.He realized just how much mileage Chip would get from such disclosure, but that would be in jest, mainly.Chip would certainly not feel any differently about him.But the men?He was sharing ‘space’ with a woman, albeit a female of another species—how would that go over with the men?He was the captain, for crying out loud!He was getting strange enough looks from everyone because of his admission of hosting duties.Even the word presented a somewhat strange connotation. Myriads of thoughts rushed through his mind, but there was nothing concrete he could offer to Krilore. **

**  
**

**<Your men would have less respect for you because I am here?>She sounded incredulous. **

**  
**

**_I don’t know!Humans and **vreestrich are different.I know you haven’t told me about your people yet, but just from physiological differences alone, I can see that.And each human is different to some small degree.So I can’t really answer that one, not totally.It’s just . . . awkward for me, Krilore._ _I can’t say exactly why.Chalk it up to cultural differences or to my own background._ He and Doc walked into the officer’s mess where the stewards were just beginning to set up for dinner.While he wasn’t currently feeling the same enthusiasm for the food that Doc seemed to have, Lee realized that he was hungry.**

  


**“Be with you soon, Skipper, Doc,” Cookie called out from the galley.**

**“Don’t rush on our account, Cookie,” Crane replied.**

**<I will not bother you more on that issue, Lee.I will think on what you have said and what I have seen.I will leave you to your nourishment>**

** _I suppose you will let me know if something I . . .ingest isn’t compatible with your physiology?_ Lee asked.  **

  


**<That is considerate.Yes, I will.Usually, whatever a host ingests is broken down so that compatibility isn’t an issue, but there was something about your drink—coffee, that seemed abhorrent to me.As you said, something that I cannot explain> **

**It was at that moment that a steward set a mug of coffee down in front of him.“No thanks, Brady.Something a bit less caustic?” he asked with a smile.“Doc has ordered sack time for me after dinner.”**

**“I’ll take it,” Doc said quickly and pulled the mug toward him.Brady nodded and then left.As he reached for the sugar, Jamieson said out of the side of his mouth.“Krilore giving you some dietary advice?Maybe he should let the admiral host him.That might be the ticket to cutting out the smokes.”**

**Lee decided to take a chance.“She.”**

**Doc was pouring cream into his coffee.He turned to stare at Crane even as he continued pouring.“Did I hear you right?”**

**“Doc, your cup runneth over,” Lee said with a wry smile.**

**Without a glance at the heavily creamed coffee, Doc continued to study the skipper.“Krilore is a female?”**

**Crane nodded and returned the gaze, watching the gamut of emotions play on the doctor’s face.**

**Finally Jamieson grinned.“I bet you’re getting a real education, Skipper.Can I assume that the politics you were discussing had something to do with….”**

**“Commander Jamieson, Krilore is a member of another species,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.Junior officers were now filing into the room.“While there are similarities in our two species, there are even more differences.And,” Lee threatened, “I don’t have to tell you what we were discussing anyway.”**

**“Of course, you don’t have to.Some of it was kind of plain to see when we left the meeting.”With that Doc finally looked at his coffee, took a sip and then shoved it away with a grimace.**

**  
**

**“Serves you right,” Crane growled.**

**<I think you made your point, Lee> Krilore said, the thought bemused.<Melissa told me, when she realized that she would not make it to the rendezvous site, that I would learn much from my next host>**

**_She had a lot of faith that you would get that host, didn’t she?_ Lee mused.**

  


**<Melissa said that whoever came to the rendezvous would be male>**

** She paused and Crane felt a slight current of hesitation.Then it dawned on him.The admiral had planned on him being the next host.He didn’t specify that he come, but Nelson didn’t specify anyone else and it was sent in their private code. _The admiral chose me, didn’t he?_ **

  


**More hesitation.<Do not be angry.You probably were more correct than you could imagine, Lee, when you called me an emissary.I hold a position equal to your own, actually higher.I am the leader of this expedition.My position is above that of the captains of the exploratory crafts.Yes, Admiral Nelson said that you would be the best choice, but we would not allow him to give you any details, nor to ask you if you agreed to this.He strongly protested, but finally sent the message you received>**

**Crane said nothing as he pondered what Krilore had just told him.While he was pleased that the admiral had felt he could handle this, he was still irritated that Krilore didn’t trust Admiral Nelson enough to let him divulge information that would have made this transition easier.**

**<That is just the point, Lee.We have learned through sad experience that we cannot totally trust anyone, at least at the beginning.Our exploration would have been totally clandestine had it not been for the unforeseen problems that we experienced with our craft.Your people’s scientific encampment just happened to be nearby>**

**_Most likely it was a good thing for you that there were people with the scientific knowledge to help you.By the way, why did you decide to divulge that information to me at this point?_ **

**  
**

**<I am coming to the conclusion that you are an honorable entity, Lee>**

**_Thanks, Krilore.I can be very suspicious by nature of my trade, but do also try to be fair.I also trust the admiral, whose instincts are usually right on the mark.Now, while we’re asking questions, just what brought your spacecraft down?_ **

**  
**

**<It was a bombardment of particles from a magnetic/radiation belt that circles your planet.It had changed slightly since our initial pass by a few years ago and it disabled our propulsion units>**

** _Ah, so it’s doubly fortunate that you met up with Admiral Nelson.He has studied the Van Allen Belts extensively._ Lee left it at that.He saw Cookie dishing up the dinner and noticed that Doc was not sitting next to him.As he started to get up, muscles again protesting, Jamieson came toward him with two trays. **

  


**“Got it, Skipper.You were kind of off, uh, into space, so to speak, so I took the liberty of getting your tray.”**

**“Thanks, Doc.I appreciate it.”He had practically done nothing this entire afternoon/evening and he felt as limp as wet paper.He said as much to the doctor.**

**Doc sat down next to him, unfolded his napkin and began to dig in.“Very good food tonight.”**

**“Did you tell Cookie this was my tray?” Lee asked, gazing at what seemed to be a mound of food on his tray.Half again as much as he usually picked out.**

**“Yup, Skipper,” Doc said, his face deadpan.Just before he took a bite of potatoes, he said softly, “But you do realize that you’re eating for….”**

**“Don’t say it, Doc.Don’t even think it,” Lee interrupted, angrily picking up his fork.**

**  
**

**Doc just looked innocent as he worked on his meal.The two men ate in silence, then Crane got up, handed his half-finished tray to one of the rates who offered to bus it for him and stalked out.**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Crane was in the control room.No, it was a control room, but not on board _Seaview_.Smoke drifted from damaged systems, burnt wiring.An acrid odor permeated the room and caused him to gag.The lighting was emerald green, giving an ethereal cast to everything.A form presented itself to him from the smoky haze and Lee was shocked to realize that it was something that walked on four legs, waving a set of claw/digit hands in the air.The head was almost insect-like, with large ruby-red orb eyes, but set amid soft feathery fronds on top.There was a soft, short downy type of covering on most of the rest of the body.The head, not as small as, say a mantis, but of the same general wedge shape, sat upon a longish neck that gave the creatures extra height.It screeched out something, clicked and whistled, but surprisingly, Crane understood it; heard it in his head. **

**“….systems are damaged beyond control, Supreme Commander.We must abandon this fight.We have lost the primary continent and the enemy has begun to overrun this station.”There was a pause and then more clicking/whistling.“We have lost our planet, Leader.”The ruby-red eyes seemed to lose a bit of luster in the creature’s sadness.Lee could feel currents of sadness and anger from other sources, but he couldn’t tell where they were coming from.**

**“Tell the remainder of our forces to abandon the defense.Take the escape craft and quit the planet,” he heard in his head, even as he heard himself making the same kinds of noises.Then Crane realized he was experiencing someone else’s memories through that individual’s eyes.Krilore’s, he wondered?He continued to watch as the six-limbed creature and others like it, who had materialized out of the smoke, hastened to make good their escape.The ground shook from nearby blasts, machinery fell from the walls and crashed to the floor.More smoke billowed into the room.The others opened an escape hatch and scuttled down a narrow, rough-hewn corridor.The individual, from whose eyes Lee was looking, raced back to the sparking console and worked some of the controls.The popping, sparking noises were replaced with a soft tapping noise, in cadence that reminded him of a ticking clock.The dials were covered with different symbols, but Lee could feel the undercurrents of emotion enough to deduce that this was a self-destruct device.Whoever this enemy was, they would soon be walking into a trap. **

**  
**

**Then the creature dashed through the still open portal.Another down covered soldier waited just inside a dark corridor and closed the hatch behind them.Near darkness gathered around them, but the creature’s eyes quickly adjusted to the miniscule light and the way became clearer.It was rough hewn like a cave.The dim, almost non-existent lighting showed the small pancake shape on base of the neck of the creature ahead and Crane realized that these were the ‘hosts.’The flight continued down the corridor until they came to a huge room, no, thought Lee, a natural rock bowl where he saw a vessel, presumably an escape craft.Krilore, and Lee knew that is who this had to be, and her companion entered the vessels and quickly closed the hatch.The craft lifted immediately and rushed toward the star-filled sky.Lee realized that the gee forces would have killed a human, so fast was the assent into space.Just as the craft entered the upper limits of the atmosphere there was a monstrously bright light that erupted below them, enveloped them and shook the little ship like a leaf in a hurricane….**

**  
**

**The blaring of the collision alarm and a call over the communications system awakened him.Suddenly the boat shuddered violently and heeled over.It would have sent Lee tumbling from his bunk had he not already been on his feet.The wave of dizziness and nausea that he had felt on his sudden eruption from sleep was pushed aside in his concern.He grabbed his pants and shirt and was throwing on the latter even as he reached for the mike.This was when he was very glad he had been too tired to fully change for bed.“Control room.This is the captain.Status report!”**

**“Depth charge from what we had identified as fishing vessels,” Morton reported.“That’s all I have right now, Captain.”**

**“Give me a damage report as soon as you get it, Chip,” Crane ordered.He replaced the mike and finished buttoning his shirt.He pulled on his pants, just getting them zipped when Chip’s voice came through his intercom.**

**“Compartment 50 breach, Lee.”**

**Lower hold aft compartment, Lee quickly assessed.“Everyone out?” he asked.**

**“No.There are some men still in there.A rescue crew is going aft to try to get them out.” **

**  
**

**“I’ll join them.”Lee didn’t even bother to replace the mike.He wrenched the door open and headed aft at a sprint. He felt the undercurrent of alarm and curiosity from Krilore, but ignored that as well.Kowalski, and several other crewmen were already at the scene, pulling a crewman up a ladder.Water was boiling into the lower deck through an unseen breach.“You the last one?” he asked the half drowned man.**

**The rate shook his head, coughing.“Beatty is still down there, Skipper.RJ is down there trying to get him out.”**

**Crane dropped to his stomach and peered into the dark hold.A single reddish light showed a chaos of boxes and equipment strewn everywhere.He could see movement, but he could also see that there was too much for Porter to contend with.Without pausing, Lee reversed his position and slid down the ladder to help.He felt an undercurrent in his mind and a slight shifting of something soft between his shoulder blades, but like the previous stirring, this one was ignored as well.Kowalski called from above and Lee replied over his shoulder, “Stay on the ladder.Be ready to help us up!”The water buffeted him and chilled him to the bone at the same time.With the breach affecting both hulls, it would be below freezing.“Porter!”**

**“Here, Skipper!” came a shaky voice on the other side of the room.“I have him, but havin’ trouble keepin’ him.”**

**Boxes banged into his chest and Crane almost tripped over something bolted to the floor.“Keep calling out, RJ!”**

**“Aye, sir.Over here!”**

**The freezing water was quickly overcoming Porter.Another few feet and Lee had reached the beleaguered man.“It’s coming in too fast.We need to get out of here.”**

**“Got Bill, sir.Don’t know if he’s still alive.”**

**“Grab onto my belt, Porter.”Then he remembered that he hadn’t put on his belt.“Just grab on.”**

**The rate did as he was told and Lee, in turn, grabbed Porter’s shirt and drew him closer.The water was up to their chests and rising rapidly.Porter had on a life vest, thankfully, and was buoyant.There was extra weight, though, and Crane figured it had to be Bill Beatty.“Keep moving with me, Porter.”The only light now was coming from the hatch.Water rose higher and Lee was suddenly swept off his feet.**

**“Gotcha, Skipper,” Kowalski shouted near his ear.The seaman had his legs wrapped around the ladder and had reached out and snatched them before they went under.Crane got a grip on his rescuer’s hand and hung on as tightly as he could.**

**Another crewman was hanging down through the hatch with a rescue line in one hand.“Pass that down here,” Crane shouted.The line played out and Lee let go of Kowalski and grabbed it.With half frozen fingers he attempted to attach the clip to Porter’s life vest.It took a couple of tries, but finally he got it.“Pull him up, Ski.I think he’s still got Beatty.”Crane was now able to clutch onto the ladder, trying to help push Porter up as the men above pulled him.He then reached into the ice-cold water and felt down Porter’s arm.Incredibly, the man still had a hold of Beatty.Lee grabbed the inert seaman’s shirt and pulled him closer to the ladder, trying to get the man’s head above water.Thankfully, ocean water was rising much less quickly now, but still, it was rising enough that it was at his chest when the captain found the middle rungs of the ladder with his feet and began to climb up.He slipped once, his bare feet numb.**

**Porter’s grasp finally loosened on Beatty and Lee drew the rate up with him.The current was insidious and Crane found his grip loosening, both on the seaman and on the ladder.Now two men crowded at the hatch, partly hanging down inside, and reached down to grab him.He felt himself lifted through the hatch and someone doing the same with Beatty.Suddenly, he was on the dry deck on his hands and knees, his shoulder against a solid bulkhead, shivering violently.Lee heard the hatch clanged shut and dogged.A distant voice reported the sealing off of the breached room.And then, suddenly, he felt the nausea return in full force and he lost what was left of his dinner.“Sorry,” was all he could mumble, as everything seemed to close in on him.The last thing he felt were hands gently lifting him off the deck, and then nothing.**

**  
**

**  
**

**“Lee?Can you hear me?”It was Chip. **

**Crane slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw Chip’s worried face.He shifted and found his movement restricted by an IV.“Status, Chip?”**

**“It was touch and go with Beatty, but Doc thinks that he will be all right.But he was almost as worried about you.”**

**“I’m okay.”He tried to sit up and felt his stomach lurch.The headache was back in full force as well.He lay back down with a groan.“What about the boat?”**

**“We have been able to make temporary repairs on the surface after coming to an understanding with the whaling ship’s captain.Didn’t help that he didn’t have anyone who spoke more than a tiny bit of English.Cliff Tanaka was able to interpret for us.”**

**“I hope you surfaced close enough to rock them out of their beds,” Lee said sourly.**

**“Indeed we did and you should have seen the look on the captain’s face when he recognized us.Until we got Cliff up there to tell them off all you could see were men hanging on the rails, gawking and pointing.They knew who we were all right and they almost wet their pants when we told them we had a mind to report this to the U.N., the Australian Ministry of Environmental Science, Greenpeace and anyone else we could think of.”**

**Lee couldn’t help it, he grinned.“What the hell were they doing tossing depth charges into the ocean?”**

**“Thankfully they weren’t full sized canisters and that only one blew close enough to us to do any damage.They were experimenting.”Chip shook his head in disgust.“Believe it or not, they were trying to use them to herd whales toward their companion ship,” Chip explained.“Some idiot thought we were a pod just under the surface.”**

**“You’ve got to be kidding!Why not blow up the bathtub to get rid of the water?” Lee said in disbelief.**

**“They told me that the theory was that explosives were quicker and less expensive than chasing individual animals.All they had to do was set off a couple of depth charges and then harpoon any and all whales that headed toward the factory ship in panic.” **

**“I hate to interrupt this little chat, gentlemen,” Doc said, walking up to the bunk.“But I need to examine my patient.”**

**“How’s Porter and Beatty?” Lee asked the CMO, ignoring his comment for the moment.**

**“Porter is fine.He’s just in here for observation for another couple of hours.Beatty will stay for a while.He’s still on oxygen and I worry that he was under for so long. I think in the long haul, he’ll be okay.”Doc studied him for a moment before speaking again.“I heard that you lost your cookies down there.” **

**“Yeah,” Lee said, feeling the beat of the drums in his head lessening slightly.He put his hand over his eyes to cut out some of the harsh light.**

**“Headache?”**

**“Yeah,” he admitted.“But it’s easing up.”**

**“I’d give you something, but not sure how that would affect your ‘guest’,” Doc said.**

**<Tell your doctor thank you for his consideration, Lee>There was a slight pause.<Your men have much to be grateful for> **

**Crane ignored her for the moment.“What’s the IV for, Doc?And what time is it? **

**  
**

**“It was 0500 when you were brought in.It’s 0800 now and the IV is liquid nourishment since you are having such a hard time with the other kind,” Doc replied.“You finish this bottle and I’ll be satisfied for now.Then it will be light duty for you, if any at all.”**

**“What?” **

**  
**

**“You heard me, Captain.Despite my ill-advised joking last night, for which I do apologize, you still have to realize that for better or for worse, you are taking care of another entity.Krilore, of necessity, is taking some of the nutrients that you would normally be using for yourself.That is causing the tiredness you are feeling.The other problems are probably the result of compatibility issues; in other words, something in the alien biochemistry that your body doesn’t like.As long as you take it easy and don’t try to go swimming in the Antarctic Ocean again, you should be okay until you reach the other site and Krilore gets a regular host.”**

**Lee was grateful to Doc for his careful words.Chip was gazing at them, a puzzled look on his face, but he said nothing.“Well, all right,” Crane answered.“And by the way, Krilore told me to tell you thank you for your consideration.”**

**“No problem, Lee.But let’s keep this in perspective.YOU, Captain, are my first priority.If I feel you need something a bit stronger than Tylenol 3 and a nutrish IV, then I’ll jolly well give it to you,” Doc stated firmly.**

**Crane slowly sat up.The headache had retreated to the shadowy corner of his head where it had holed up since yesterday afternoon.There was a slight bit of queasiness, but that too, was within the realm of acceptability. **

**  
**

**<Understood perfectly> Krilore immediately said, her thoughts tinged with slight humor. **

**  
**

**Lee couldn’t help it; he began chuckling.He repeated what the alien had said. **

**  
**

**“Go take care of the boat, Captain,” Doc said resignedly as he unhooked the now depleted IV.“But I want you back here after your watch, which incidentally will be only four hours.”**

**“What?” Lee squawked. **

**  
**

**“You heard me.If you trust Krilore and remain a host, then I am not just taking care of you, Skipper.I literally am taking care of two individuals.” **

**  
**

**Lee fumed as he put on his shirt, but did see the wisdom in what Doc was saying.He just didn’t want to admit it.**

**<As soon as I am back among my own people, you will be relieved of my presence and you can get back to your command, Lee> Krilore told him.**

**Although Lee knew that she was striving to be as emotionless as possible, he sensed something that he couldn’t quite lay a finger on.He didn’t pursue it, though, and he finished dressing under Doc’s watchful eye. **

**  
**

**“I guess I’ll see you in the control room in a short while, then, right, Lee?” Chip asked with a soft smile.**

**“Yes.I want to check out that damaged area first, though.” **

**“And get some breakfast,” Doc admonished. **

**  
**

**Lee frowned, but just nodded.As it was, after he had gone to his cabin, showered, shaved and properly dressed, and then headed to the aft section to check on repairs, he was already tired.With Doc’s admonition still bouncing around in his mind, he headed toward the officer’s mess to get a bite to eat.Through all of this, Krilore had been very quiet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cookie was very solicitous and only gave Lee what he wanted, which turned out to be a few scrambled eggs and toast.Even that was sparingly eaten.It wasn’t that he didn’t have an appetite; it was that everything seemed to be off-taste this morning.He finished the toast, but couldn’t bring himself to eat the eggs.He gazed at the milk with something akin to horror.When was the last time he had had a glass of milk?When he had used some for his coffee, he remembered.With a sigh, Lee got up and bussed his tray, then headed forward to the control room.He met Sharkey in the corridor and greeted him. **

**  
**

**“You feeling okay, Skipper?” the COB asked, gazing at him in concern. **

**  
**

**“In what regard?” he returned. **

**“Sir?”Sharkey looked puzzled and then seemed to understand.“Well, I guess in everything, Skipper.I mean, how do you feel after last night and how are you feeling with, uh, the alien?” **

**“I feel okay after my dunking last night.I’m still adjusting to having a hitchhiker, but I’ll be okay, Chief.It’s only temporary.Thanks for asking,” Lee responded.**

**“Sir?Can I ask you a question?”**

**“Yes, Chief.”**

**“Several of the men seem to think that this Krilore is just kind of casing the joint, looking for new hosts,” Sharkey said awkwardly.He looked down at the deck.“They are thinking that you aren’t really in full control.That Krilore is calling all the shots.Or that they’re holding the admiral ransom to make you bring the boat to them.For all the new hosts, you know.I mean, there are over a hundred of us.”**

**Lee felt Krilore’s thoughts shifting first in curiosity at the strange idioms and then to uncomfortable silence when she understood them.But she made no comment.“Somehow, Chief, I think that Krilore is not out to take us captive or experiment with us or any other devious kind of scheme someone slightly paranoid might think.I believe that Krilore’s people need help to get space born again and the admiral and the scientists are helping them.”He paused as he felt the toast sit like a stone in his stomach—along with that blasted milk.The only good milk was in ice cream and creamer, neither of which was feasible now.“Sharkey, I also think if that was a real issue, it wouldn’t work anyway.” **

**“Why not, Skipper,” Sharkey asked, gazing at Crane again. **

**  
**

**“Because I am battling a recurrent headache, nausea, lethargy and the feeling that I’ve been steamrolled by two menfish, a mummy and King Kong,” Lee said somewhat facetiously.“In all seriousness, what I’m trying to say, Chief, is that I am not making a good host and I think that would be true for any homo sapien.” **

**Again, there were slight stirrings, but no comments from Krilore.Lee wondered why she was so quiet, but just shrugged it off.Probably from the dunking last night.**

**“Well, I told them that was a bunch of bunk about this alien having control of you, sir.”**

**“Now I’m curious.What brought you to that conclusion?”**

**“No self-respecting alien would have jumped into freezing water like that and risked drowning to save two of our crewmen,” Sharkey said decisively.**

**Crane couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing.“That was rather crazy, wasn’t it?”**

**Sharkey said nothing for a moment.Then, in a soft voice, “No, sir, that was you.” **

**  
**

**They walked on in silence for a minute.Then Lee laid his hand on the chief’s shoulder.“Thanks.” **

**  
**

**They walked into the control room where everything was clicking, blinking, whirring, and pinging normally and comfortingly.Crane checked the various duty stations as he passed.He was still getting a few strange looks, but not as many as after the briefing yesterday afternoon. **

**  
**

**“How you feeling, Lee?” Chip asked, looking up from the charting table.**

**“All right, relatively speaking,” Crane responded.“How far are we from Vinson Massif?” **

**  
**

**“That little incident last night set us back a little, but we should make it in about thirty-two hours.” **

**  
**

**Lee frowned and then sighed.“Very well.Any word from the admiral or O’Brien?” **

**  
**

**“No.I was just about to contact Frank.” **

**  
**

**“Do that.The Flying Sub would be much faster,” Lee commented. **

**  
**

**“That bad, Lee?” Chip asked softly. **

**  
**

**Crane pondered his exec’s question and then shrugged.He had felt worse on occasion, insofar as pain was concerned, but there was just that feeling of, well, feeling bad.It was hard to explain.“Yes, I feel bad, but not unbearably so; at least not right now.It comes and goes.Somehow, though, I feel that all hell is going to break loose.It’s just a feeling.”Lee knew he was babbling and so he just shut up.Why did he think that time was of the essence?He knew that Krilore was trying to help control the pain and he was grateful, but still….**

**Sparks called out from the radio shack.“Skipper, a coded message from the admiral.Your eyes only.Vidphone.” **

**  
**

**“I’ll take it in the admiral’s cabin,” Crane said, looking at his watch.He headed aft, eager to find out how the admiral and the others were doing.Soon he was sitting behind the admiral’s desk.He reached forward and turned on the vidphone.The admiral’s concerned countenance greeted him.He felt a great deal of comfort in seeing the familiar face and he smiled.“Are you all right, Admiral?” he asked.**

**“I was going to ask you the same thing, Lee,” came the quick reply.Lee could see almost nothing in the background to indicate the admiral’s surroundings.“But we are fine here.We have been working very closely with the Vreestrich to repair their ship, but there are a few components they need.Luckily all of these are already on the _Seaview,_ and you and Krilore can bring them.”He paused and studied his captain carefully. **

**  
**

**Crane had been trying to hide his exhaustion, but apparently he wasn’t entirely successful.“It will take a few days unless Frank gets back with the Flying Sub soon.A little less than a day and a half to get to the nearest shore and another day and a half to get to your camp with a cat.”He almost leaned back to relax more fully, but knew that wouldn’t be comfortable for Krilore.Instead he just sighed and rested his elbows on the edge of the desk. **

**“Lee, I’m sorry.I didn’t know who else I could trust or who might be willing to do this.And I couldn’t say much in the message.Even private codes can be….”**

**“You don’t have to apologize, Admiral.Krilore and I have had some very scintillating conversations the past….”He looked at his watch.“Twenty-four hours, so it’s not been entirely painful and inconvenient,” Crane interjected.“What is it I need to bring?”As the admiral told him, he wrote down the items.They were mostly electrical supplies, although there was also a request for some of the admiral’s notes, conductors and other things that would go together to make an electro-magnet.Thankfully there was no request for any radioactive fuel. **

**  
**

**<Highly primitive and dangerous.It is easily traced, too>Krilore didn’t elaborate.Indeed she sounded as tired as he felt.**

**“Got it all down, Admiral.”Suddenly an intense pain curved from his back and into his chest, causing him to double over.With a moan, he slid to the floor gasping for breath. **

**  
**

**“Lee!Lee!” the admiral called.The voice seemed distant. **

**  
**

**What was she doing, Crane wondered frantically?The pain subsided as quickly as it began, but the first breaths were ragged.He still continued to hear his name—it was the admiral.Everything swirled back in to focus.Slowly he pulled himself back up into the chair. **

**  
**

**The admiral gazed at him anxiously.“Lee, are you all right?What happened?” **

**  
**

**“It . . . was sudden.Kind of like when Krilore joined with me.Quick . . . no pain now.” **

**  
**

**There was a strange, but somewhat familiar noise in the background and the admiral turned away from the screen.He was suddenly joined by one of those insect-like creatures he had seen in his dream.Lee was startled to realize that what he had seen was real.The down on this host’s body was an almost turquoise color, the eyes dark crimson.They studied him intently.Lee tried to force a smile, all the while feeling that there was something the same, but not quite the same about this creature and the ones of his dream.All he could do was sit up a bit straighter, holding on to the desk with both hands.“Admiral, are you going to introduce me to your fellow scientist?”And he knew that this was true, even without Krilore telling him. **

**  
**

**The host made the same kind of screeching/clicking noises that Lee had heard before, and again Crane was able to understand what was being said.It was requesting something on the order of a status report.Lee chuckled softly.If he didn’t know better, it was almost like conversations he had heard between Doc and himself or Doc and the admiral.The alien gazed at him in consternation, as though surprised that he could understand and react.Did they think Krilore wouldn’t communicate with him?Of course, Krilore had said that hosts of the past were not very high on the sentience scale. **

**  
**

**Lee felt undercurrents of extreme irritation from Krilore, but thankfully it didn’t seem to exacerbate his own pain.<Tell him that I will report when I am ready to report!>There was a slight pause and Crane felt Krilore’s anger rise to the boiling point.<He seems to forget himself> she said, seething. **

**  
**

**Crane raised an eyebrow.Still, he couldn’t help but smile when he said, “Krilore said she would give you a report when she was good and ready to and not before.” **

**  
**

**The alien seemed almost to back away a step and then spoke again, the noises louder and more demanding.“I have rights as the second in command.”Lee didn’t even wait to get an answer from Krilore.“Look, you heard the lady.Now if you don’t have anything further to say, then I need to talk to the admiral.”From somewhere out of a dream came a hand motion that he used.The alien backed away as though slapped.Lee hoped he hadn’t overstepped his bounds, but he was too tired to deal with pompous windbags of any species. **

**  
**

**<No, Lee you didn’t do anything wrong.I thank you.When we have both rested, I think there is much that I need to discuss with you> **

**  
**

**“Admiral?” **

**  
**

**Nelson stepped into the picture, grim faced.“I think you insulted a very high ranking official, Lee.” **

**  
**

**Crane simply shrugged.“I was just following Krilore’s request.”He smiled.“Somehow, I don’t think she is too worried.” **

**  
**

**“So it’s true,” the admiral almost whispered. **

**  
**

**“What?”He remembered more details from his/Krilore’s dream.“Oh, yes, I guess so.”He let that thought hang a moment, because what he had picked up in the dream still seemed a bit ethereal.“Chip is supposed to be finding out about the Flying Sub.I think that whatever needs to be done, the quicker the better.” **

**  
**

**The admiral nodded.“I think so, too, Lee.You really look like death warmed over.”He smiled softly at his very lame joke. **

**  
**

**Lee smiled in return, mostly to reassure the admiral.“Hell, Admiral, no worse than a couple of those ONI missions.” **

**  
**

**The admiral didn’t bite.“Lee, let me know when you are ready to come inland.” **

**  
**

**Crane nodded.“Aye, sir.”The admiral cut the communication and Lee languidly reached over and turned off the vidphone. **

**  
**

**<Lee, I think you need to return to Sickbay.What the doctor gave you last night was not enough for both of us.And my physiology will take what it needs from its host in times of stress, regardless….> **

**  
**

**_Okay, Krilore.After I rest my eyes._He started to lay his head down on the desk.** _ _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**<No, Lee!Now!>The tone was one of the best command tones Crane had ever heard, as good as anything the admiral had in his arsenal. **

**  
**

**Lee sat up and blinked.“Okay, okay!I’m going.”It was like walking in quicksand.When he opened the door, it was to a very surprised Chip Morton. **

**  
**

**“Lee!Here, just lean on me and I’ll get you to sickbay,” he said, his voice anxious. **

**  
**

**“You and Krilore been talking behind my back?” he mumbled. **

**  
**

**“No, Lee.I was just coming to let you know that Lt. O’Brien is on his way back.” **

**  
**

**Thank goodness for small favors, Crane thought remotely.He didn’t remember much of the journey and less of his reception in sickbay.All that counted was that he was lying down and able to sleep. **

**  
**

**===============================**

**  
**

**Doc waited until Chip had gone back to the control room before he did a more thorough exam.He gently took off the skipper’s shirt and gazed at the flattened entity that seemed so serene against Crane’s back.Somehow, the way the captain had described it, the alien was supposed to be only about four inches in diameter.This creature was not anywhere near that small. **

**  
**

**Gingerly he reached out and touched it gently.<Doctor>Doc jerked his hand back in surprise.Then he realized that this was the only way he would be able to communicate and he touched it again. **

**  
**

**<Doctor Jamieson, you have questions, as do I> **

**  
**

**“You better believe I do!What are you doing to Captain Crane?” **

**  
**

**<You can think your questions, Doctor>**

**_Like this? _he asked.**

**<Yes.Doctor, you must get more of that nutrition into Captain Crane.It is imperative for both of us>**

**Taking his hand away from the entity, Doc started an IV.Lee Crane had all the earmarks of someone who was not only exhausted, but also anemic and/or malnourished.He got the glucose going and then finished his exam.While he was at it, he gave his patient a B12 shot.Krilore appeared to have grown even while he was proceeding.He reached out his hand and lightly touched the organism.The thoughts seemed slightly anxious and befuddled, then Krilore seemed to gather herself to communicate._Now tell me what the hell is going on, _he demanded of the alien.**

**<Some time ago I had what you would call a mate.He had been chosen for me, but we were attracted to one another.He was also the equivalent to my executive officer.He was killed in a battle against our enemies, but I was able to keep his genetic materials within myself, as our race is easily able to, until a more peaceful time when I would allow his . . .>She seemed unable to explain fully. **

**  
**

**_I imagine you are talking about the equivalent of your mate’s DNA.There are some Earth organisms that can do something similar, mating at one point and some point in the future allowing the offspring to develop, sometime years beyond the initial breeding.And you decided that now was the time?_Doc felt his irritation rising._When the captain was hosting you?_**

**<No!This is not the right time.It shouldn’t have happened now.Our enemies have continued to follow us, engage us, trying to annihilate us.The crash landing, the loss of my host, Dr. Crawford’s attempts to host, everything combined and when Captain Crane became my host . . . > **

**  
**

**“It happened and you were in no condition to stop it,” Doc finished aloud. **

**  
**

**<Yes, Doctor.But Lee cannot sustain two of us.Even our ancestral hosts were unable to sustain two **vreestrich at a time> **

**  
**

_ **It would kill the host, wouldn’t it?** _

_ _

_ _

**<Yes>**


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**

**Doc felt an undercurrent of anguish, guilt and then physical pain from Krilore.It swept up his arm, almost causing him to jerk back from contact.The Skipper moaned and he knew that Lee was feeling it as well._How soon?_**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

_ _

**<I cannot tell you how soon. There are so many unknowns> __**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

_ _

**Doc cursed softly under his breath._The Flying Sub can get us to your people in only a few hours once it gets here.I will accompany the captain when we go_.**

**_<_Thank you.I must talk to Lee now>__**

** **

** _  
_ ** _ **** _

_ _

**Doc pulled away, checked Crane’s vitals again and then reached for the mike.“Mr. Morton.” **

**The reply was almost immediate.“Morton.How….”**

**Doc cut him off.Chip would be down here soon enough.“Let me know when the Flying Sub gets here.” **

**“I will, Doc.”**

**Jamieson put the mike back in its cradle and the turned to watch his CO.It frustrated him that it was the only thing he could do.**

****

**=========================**

**  
**

**<Lee> Krilore called softly. **

**  
**

**She called again and again.Finally, Crane couldn’t ignore it anymore.“What?” he mumbled. **

**  
**

**<I know you are tired and in pain, but there are some things that I need to tell you> **

**  
**

**She was right on both counts, so all he had been able to do was doze.There was something in the tenor of her thoughts, though, that brought him more fully awake.Lee wondered what it was and then it came to him.She was also in pain and tired.He wondered about that, then with shock, wondered if Krilore could have somehow picked up the cancer from which Dr. Crawford had died. **

**  
**

**<No, Lee.It is not that.It is something that you need to know before we go to Vinson Massif>She sounded anxious about something, as though she was carrying a burden that she needed to lay down or . . . confess.**

**<It is> she concurred.<Lee, I told you at the beginning how I could detect your thoughts even when you had not directed them to me>**

**He was wide-awake now, feeling the stirrings of something of monumental proportions as well as the heavy burden.Opening his eyes, Lee saw the doctor checking his IV.Maybe that’s why he was beginning to feel a bit better.Krilore had been right.What Jamieson had given him the night before hadn’t been enough.Then he saw the clock on the wall.Almost eighteen hundred hours.He closed his eyes again to concentrate on Krilore.She was waiting patiently for his answer, although that undercurrent of anxiety was still there.He saw flashes of skirmishes in space and feelings of terrible anguish and loss.City ships had been lost even after the defeat of the home planet._Yes, I remember._**

**<I believe that you have gained the ability to detect my thoughts as well or at least part of them.That is why you were able to understand my second in command>**

**Sudden revelation hit him.He should have seen it before.The dream, the vidphone communication, the flashes of Krilore’s past._No wonder they are so anxious to get you back!You are your people’s supreme leader._**

**<Yes, Lee.But there are things you haven’t been able to see or figure out.I think at the beginning of our . . . association, you called me a parasite.That is probably more true than I would like to admit>**

**Lee cringed._Sorry about that. I didn’t understand then._Then he remembered more of her thoughts and memories and another insight came to him._The hosts are android creations. I saw a difference between the hosts in the dream and the host of your second in command.You don’t have any biological hosts anymore…._ Another insight._It’s not the biological hosts that have been inferior; it’s the created ones._ **

**<Yes, Lee>She sounded pleased at his deduction, but still, there was a sort of undercurrent of . . . sadness?<Let me show you memories of past events and perhaps you will understand my anxiety and . . . that burden you were referring to me carrying> **

**  
**

**_How old are you, Krilore?_ Lee asked suddenly.**

**<Many of your spans of lifetimes old.I have had almost more hosts then I can remember>Then she paused for a long moment.<But none have meant anything to me until now>**

**_What are you saying, Krilore?_The thoughts were confused, his and hers.**

**<Lee, let me show you the memories, then if you still wish to talk, we will.But I think you will understand what I was saying after this> **

**  
**

**Then Lee was in a very large room.There were at least two-dozen hosts and their **vreestrich . . . no, the **vreestrich were together on some sort of dais, gathered together in conference, all the pancake shaped bodies close enough so that they were all touching at least one other of their companions.Beyond them was a large view port or view screen showing myriads of bright stars.Panels blinked and chirped softly in the background and Crane knew that he was in the control room of a space ship.He drew his attention back to the gathering of **vreestrich.There were voices in his mind so clamorous that he couldn’t pick one out from the other.Finally though, the mental voice that he had come to recognize very well rose above the others.<We must have order!>**

**<Supreme Commander, we have to find new hosts.These are imperfect hosts.They are totally unsuited for our survival>Through Krilore’s remembrances Lee was able to hear all of the individuals who were ‘speaking.’This one seemed highly placed in the command structure.He also seemed a bit familiar.<We need hosts who have enough sentience to be capable of independent warfare and survival, and yet limited enough to be controllable>**

**<Any creature that has the will to fight for more than mates is sentient enough to feel pain, anxiety and resentment over its role as our hosts.That is a very dangerous alliance>This was another telepathic voice, one that Crane didn’t recognize.**

**<He was my . . . mate.He is no more now> Krilore interjected.<He was killed in a great battle with our enemies in which almost half of our people were butchered.Neelissin was instrumental in saving the other half of us before he died>**

**The remembrances continued.<But we will control that sentience.They will be grateful for our leadership> the first commander spoke.Lee almost snorted, then sobered when he thought of all the dictatorial leaders his people had rallied around and supported.**

**<That is Trinish and you spoke to him on your vidphone> Krilore interjected again.Now Lee understood why he had felt an instinctive dislike for him earlier.**

**<They will resent us, just as the . . .>Here there was an expletive nickname for the enemy of the **vreestrich.<. . . did!> Krilore said.**

**<I have to agree.If we find a host species among the stars, they must be aware of what they are agreeing to.They will inherit more than our science and technology.They will have to be willing to be….>Neelissin paused.<We must all be willing to be partners>**

**<Hosts be partners?You have become star crazy all those hours in your scout ship!> Trinish said derisively.However long it had been since this meeting took place, time hadn’t mellowed the **vreestrich commander.**

**<No, I think it is our only way of survival now that our planet has been destroyed and we are vagabonds.We have to either find an understanding race who will partner with us or create the technology to build better hosts> Neelissin said decisively.**

**<To open ourselves up to a “partnership” with hosts is lunacy!It’s dangerous and self-destructive!No, we must have control, total and absolute of any hosts we use> Trinish declared.**

**<We will vote> Krilore announced.<Each ship commander will voice their decision and the central leaders will place decisions as well> **

**  
**

**Lee had the uncomfortable feeling that he knew what the decision was going to be.He also figured the main reason for the **vreestrich visit.The vision faded and he pondered what he had seen. **

**  
**

**<Yes, Lee, it was decided that we would look among the planets for suitable new hosts.When we came to your planet, and studied it from space, Trinish seemed to think there is viability in your race. He felt your people were on the path to self-destruction anyway and would welcome our tempering reason….>**

**And that is the other reason that the Admiral and his companions were transported to the other ship?To be studied?He felt anger trying to force its way to the front and center, but he squelched it.Anger wasn’t going to help.Although he had been able to read some of Krilore’s thoughts and memories, she had easily suppressed this information and kept it from him. **

**  
** _ **** _

_ _

**<Thank you for continuing to listen.Yes, Lee, Trinish seems to think we have found the right choice here on your planet, despite our ship’s problems with your atmosphere.As for myself, I had serious doubts from the beginning.I felt as Neelissin did, but even the Supreme Commander has to follow the decisions made by a full council>**

**Lee thought about that a moment._So you’re like the Queen of England, plenty of status, but you’re not an absolute ruler._Lee felt her puzzlement and elaborated as best as he could. **

**  
**

**<Yes, I suppose so, except I am not a figurehead.I can decide and act, but I can also be overruled> **

**  
**

** _So we could go back to that mountain camp of yours and this council could decide that I make a perfect host for you, despite all the trouble that we’ve been having adapting to one another._ ** _ **** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**_<_Yes, they could.That is why your making the dismissive sign was so very important . . . and so dangerous.Especially when it was obvious that you were not only speaking for me, but also interjecting comments of your own.It showed that you and I had a partnership, more of a real symbiosis rather than me being the only one benefiting from the arrangement.As you had said at the beginning, a parasite> **

**  
**

**_I was feeling so bad right about then, that I was ready to, um, make a human dismissive sign to Trinish, one not quite so polite as yours._Lee thought a moment. Yes, he might have given some of Trinish’s followers ammunition against Krilore._What I don’t understand is how Trinish could figure humans would be such good hosts when we aren’t really that compatible.Look at all the problems we’ve had.I know that you’re in pain, too.Apparently, it’s only Doc’s square meal in a bottle that’s keeping me—and you—going at all._**

** **

** _  
_ **

**She seemed puzzled a moment and then seemed to understand his last remark.<Our scientists have been able to work past that problem with a variety of bio-chemical substances that make the host more compatible> Krilore said sadly.<But that is not the issue in this case, I think.That’s not the entire reason for the incompatibility>**

**Lee didn’t pick up on her last statement.He had focused on something she had said a moment ago. _You had serious doubts?What about now? How do you feel about all of this now? _While he thought that she still didn’t go along with the idea, he remembered her earlier caustic comments about human’s warlike tendencies.Sounded like something Trinish would love.Maybe Attila the Hun had a symbiot working with him, Crane thought caustically.Thankfully, Krilore ignored his thoughts when she answered.**

**<I see so many things so much better now, but I have not been able to sort through all of my thoughts in order to come to a cohesive conclusion>**

** _You’re talking like a college professor, or rather the supreme commander.This is Lee, you know—the person who’s been toting you around for the past day and a half.I realize that thirty-six hours isn’t much time to get real acquainted, but…._ **

**<It’s been more than enough time….>**

**She cut off her thoughts like a switch and all Lee could feel was her increased anxiety and pain.Almost immediately he could feel the pain in his own body and he bit his lip to try to keep from crying out.This was like that brief time in Admiral Nelson’s cabin, but it was much more powerful and lasted a little longer.He must have cried out, because next thing he knew, Doc was hanging on to him, trying to keep him from falling off the exam table.**

**“Skipper!Lee, can you hear me?”**

**The pain, as before, subsided quickly, but it left him shaking.He opened his eyes to see Doc studying him intently, his expression worried, bordering almost on panic.Lee didn’t feel quite as debilitated as before and could only assume that it was due to the high test IV he was receiving.“Someone get the license of that truck?” he murmured.**

**Doc smiled softly.“I guess the B-12 helped.You’re at least coherent enough to make jokes.How do you feel?”**

**“I feel fine,” Crane answered, sitting up.Doc was still holding on to him and Lee was glad.It took him a moment to feel oriented.“Krilore and I still need to conference some more if she’s feeling up to it.”Jamieson just nodded.**

**<I am feeling a little better, Lee, thank you> **

**  
**

**She still sounded shaky, though, but Doc interrupted before he could say anything.**

**“Did she tell you?” Jamieson asked. **

**“Told me that some of her staff is eyeballing the human race to use as hosts,” Crane replied.There was something about Doc’s expression that told him he had made a wrong guess.“Is that what you mean?”**

**“Using humans for hosts?Is that what they’re here for?” Doc said angrily. **

**  
**

**It was then that Lee noticed Chip standing in the doorway. **

**  
**

**Doc looked almost ready to explode.“Ask Krilore about her replication, or was that just some kind of ploy to get rich and fat on your body?” **

**  
**

**Crane gathered what Doc said, now remembered Krilore’s statement about incompatibility and felt his mind reeling.He saw Chip turning pale and realized that his friend had to be coming to the same conclusion.There was no way; absolutely no way, Lee thought.He said as much out loud.“Krilore, what is that other reason for our biological incompatibility?And what did Doc mean about replication?Tell me you’re not having a . . . uh, baby!” **

**  
**

**<Yes, in your vernacular, I am having a baby although it is not exactly the same.It is mine and Neelissin’s offspring.As I explained to Doc earlier, it wasn’t supposed to happen now, Lee.This is a dangerous time—for me as well as for you>**


	8. Chapter 8

**  
**

**_Did I hear you right?_ Crane demanded, then swallowed hard._You’re pregnant?_Krilore repeated what she had told Doctor Jamieson.He groaned._When?_**

**<Soon is all I know, Lee> She sounded distracted, or rather, unfocused, but then after a short pause, she continued.<I didn’t want to put you through this.You have to know that it will be very dangerous going back to my people at this time, but we have to>**

**Crane had been gazing down, his eyes not really seeing the deck, while trying to focus on Krilore’s words . . . trying to assimilate what she had said.That he was a human incubator was beyond belief.Everything that he, the crew, the boat had been through these past years didn’t prepare him for this.And oh, yes, he would never be allowed to live this one down.**

**<Lee, you may not live at all, much less be the object of strange human humor> Krilore said somberly.**

**There was more to it than physical pain, then he remembered the meeting on the **vreestrich space ship._I believe there’s more to this than the physical impossibility of a human hosting two **vreestrich at the same time, _Lee said, catching her mood._Could it have something to do with Trinish?_**

**There was slight humor, slight admiration, though it was almost superceded with irony and bitterness.<Yes, Lee.Let me explain, while we have time.A **vreestrich is most vulnerable during the time of replication and bonding>**

_ **Bonding?** _

**<Yes, when one of my people replicates, all of the genetic material are within the new member.However, the memories of the . . . parents and of the ancestors has to be passed along—a bonding.I will need to leave my host—you—and link with the new member, what you would call my offspring, who has also left its host, long enough to pass along his or her heritage>**

**_And you think that Trinish would take advantage of that and have his host kill you and your child?_ Lee asked, incredulous._Why don’t we just wait and do it here when the replication is complete?There couldn’t be a safer place than right here on the boat._**

**She answered his last question first.<Lee, our culture is complex.If I were only a subordinate member of the **vreestrich, that would be all right.But I am not.It has to be witnessed that I passed along not only the memories of lineage, but the right of succession.Hosts are not considered viable witnesses, no matter how intelligent or independent they are>She paused for a moment, then answered his other question. <And yes, while I don’t like to think that of any of my people, I believe that the years we have spent wandering, trying to avoid annihilation has . . . unsettled Trinish.I think he believes that I have been ineffective as Supreme Commander.However, he has not gathered enough support to legally oust me.I have those who have told me of his veiled attempts to sway other commanders from supporting me>**

**Lee looked up and saw Chip anxiously studying him.Apparently he at least partially understood the seriousness of the situation. _<Krilore, could you talk to Chip and Doc about this? Tell them what you’ve told me?I am afraid that I won’t be able to protect you when we reach Vinson Massif and they may be your only hope of surviving this._**

**<Lee> she began and Crane could tell that she was near the end of her strength.<No, I . . . I do not think so.I need to gather what strength I can to complete the replication of the new member.Not long; not long>**

**Lee was feeling strung out himself.He only wanted to lie down and sleep, so he knew Krilore was instinctively taking what she needed or could to….He cringed.….give birth._All right, Krilore.Hang in there.I have to pass along the information._Crane looked up at Doc. “I think this is going to happen soon.Can you give me something to boost my energy; at least in the short haul?”**

**Doc shook his head and then sighed, checking on the IV.“Captain, I am pumping you with as much glucose as I can.The only thing I haven’t given you is epinephrine.I hesitate to do so….”**

**“Do it!” Lee commanded. **

**“Lee, before you two decided on anything, you need to know that the Flying Sub has docked,” Chip said, still studying his commander.“If you need to go soon, it can be ready to fly by the time we get to the control room.”**

**“That’s not the entire issue, Chip.”Lee paused a moment in thought.“There was a list that I made out in Admiral Nelson’s cabin.Get those components and load them up in the Flying Sub.I want you to pilot and Doc to come along, when the cargo is ready.”He felt a sweep of dizziness and a rush of pain throughout his body.He found himself leaning against Jamieson who was keeping a close eye on him, but had not moved to administer anything.“Apparently there’s a very distinct possibility of some kind of coup on the part of one or more of Krilore’s subordinates when she gets back to her people at the Vinson Massif site.”Crane felt his words rush out.“I don’t know how much help I’ll be there, so I need some back-up.” **

**“How about bringing Sharkey along, too,” Chip suggested.**

**Lee nodded.He felt darkness closing in.No!He had to finish.“Doc, please, something—anything to help me finish . . . explaining.”**

**With a sigh, Doc pulled out a vial from his medicine cabinet and filled a syringe.“Lee, this could backfire.” **

**Crane ignored Doc’s comment.“After the . . . replication.”Chip looked confused.“After Krilore’s offspring splits from her, it will need a host.I can’t support . . . uh, support….”It was getting so hard to focus.He felt a prick of a needle. “A host can’t handle two Vreestrich.New one needs a . . . a, uh, host.”**

**<No, Lee.I need a new host.If you think you can do it….Want you to host the new . . . member>There was a pause and then a coursing of pain from her to him. **

**He felt as though he was being torn limb from limb.Suddenly, two strong hands were keeping him from falling off the table, then they gently forced him to lay down on the exam table.He curled up, knees to chest as the pain clawed at him, tore at his mind as well as his body.“Krilore needs host.”He gasped for breath.For a moment he couldn’t breathe.Then he was able to suck in enough air to talk.“I . . . take . . . new….”Hell-spawned blackness overcame him, complete and yet not total.His mind couldn’t comprehend what was going on.It seemed to retreat into a corner of his skull, afraid of what was overtaking him.Finally there was only the struggle to continue living as Krilore struggled to split from the new entity she had been creating.Fire and ice hissed through his veins, eons of struggle burned in his mind.His hands grabbed something—Lee didn’t know what, but they were his lifeline to reality; to life and being—his being, himself, Lee Benjamin Crane, Commander, United States Navy, Captain of the _Seaview_, human being.He tried to keep that bit of identity even as he felt beings remote and eons old whispering in his mind, sliding through his limbs.**

**Then suddenly the agony ended, the sibilant murmuring receded to the dusty corners of the past from which they had come, the pain faded and he could breathe.He heard something—voices maybe, or something, rustling near his ear.Maybe his mother was right.Maybe there really were angels.Maybe that was what was whispering nearby, the breath caressing his face.Then there was nothing, only dark, blessed deliverance.**

**  
**

**Chip’s eyes were large in his fear for the man struggling on the examination table.Lee seemed almost to be going into convulsions, struggling, crying out with pain that appeared to be tearing him apart.The skipper grabbed onto him, even as Doc held the stricken man by the shoulders, trying to keep him from falling off the table.It seemed to go on forever.The fingers were steel hard causing him to gasp in pain.Morton glanced up at Jamieson and saw fear in the doctor’s eyes as well.Then, after what had seemed an eternity, the struggles eased, the breathing slowed.With a final moan, Lee seemed to slide into the respite of unconsciousness. **

**“Is he going to be okay?” Chip whispered.**

**“I don’t know, well, yes, I think so,” came the uncertain answer.“But like he said, he cannot support two of these creatures.And I think that is what he’s doing now.”Doc unbuttoned Crane’s shirt and began to pull it off.To Chip’s horror, two small, pancake like creatures seemed to be straddling Lee’s back right above the backbone, below his neck.They were touching, slowly undulating, almost like they were breathing.He reached out to touch one, but Doc stopped him with a hand to the wrist.**

**“No, I told Krilore I would take her offspring when this replication was finished,” Jamieson said.**

**Chip remembered Lee’s last instructions—to take Krilore.“Doc, I think I should.You should be totally free to do what you need to do for Lee or anyone else.Sharkey can pilot the Flying Sub.We can bring Kowalski or Riley for back-up.”The two men seemed locked in each other’s gaze for several heartbeats, then Doc released the exec’s wrist.Morton gently touched the alien and then gasped.One of the entities dislodged and flowed up Chip’s hand, under his shirt and across his back.Chip gasped, cried out in the pain of contact and doubled over.It was liked he was laying on ice so cold it burned, then the pain drew inward from his limbs to the spot between his shoulder blades where the creature seemed to have attached to him.Finally the pain subsided; he slowly straightened up and gazed at Doc.So far, so good, the expression of the man opposite him seemed to convey.**

**“Are you all right, Mr. Morton?” Doc asked, still studying him.He seemed shaken that he was dealing with things he had little control over and didn’t totally understand.**

**Chip nodded, feeling a strange lethargy setting in.“I think so.But now I know why Lee was dragging around like he had just finished a marathon.”**

**<Mr. Morton?>The voice was in his head.**

**“Krilore?” Chip asked.**

**<Yes.Is Lee all right?> she asked.**

**“We won’t know until he awakens,” Chip replied.Doc continued to gaze at him, although he didn’t show surprise at the supposedly one-sided conversation.**

**<If you wish, you can think your questions and comments to me, Commander>**

** _All right.By the way, since Lee was on a first name basis, we might as well be, too.My name is Chip._ **

**<Thank you, Chip.I was not totally aware of what was going on during the replication.Did Lee apprise you of the situation at our base?> **

**_Pretty much.Someone doesn’t like you and might try to get rid of you when we go to Vinson Massif, _Morton relayed. __**

** **

** _  
_ **

**<That is a very crude translation of what I explained to Lee.I . . . was unable to directly explain to you and the doctor as Lee wished me to.I can give you more detail now> **

**She did and Chip leaned back against another exam table at the enormity of what she was telling him.“Then my idea of bringing a couple more loyal men is probably a good one,” he said aloud for Doc’s benefit.**

**<Yes, but no more.The doctor’s presence is easily understood.The other man to pilot is also understandable.This Kowalski or Riley is someone who would help take care of his commander.It is the coming armed part that will be difficult>**

** _Are your people armed?_ **

**<The hosts are>**

_ **And they are prepared to use their firearms upon orders, correct?** _ ** Chip asked.**

**<Of course, Commander> Krilore said as though wondering at his obtuseness.**

**_To our way of thinking, your people are holding our people, the Admiral, whom we deeply respect and admire especially, as hostages.Carrying at least small pistols would show our lack of trust in your people.That we would use them for your protection is just a bonus for you and a surprise for this Trinish, who, if I caught everything right, wants us as hosts because of our ‘warlike tendencies,’_ Chip reasoned. **

**<Indeed, Chip, and I am the Supreme Commander so you should come armed as my escort—at least with small pistols.Do you have small weapons that can provide the maximum firepower?>**

**Chip just smiled._Indeed we do_, thinking of the admiral’s innovative laser weaponry.**

**<This admiral is an even more amazing man than I had perceived when I first met him>**

**Chip could only totally agree with that assessment.**

**Doc motioned him to the other exam table.“I want to give you at least a B-12, Mr. Morton.I am also going to start….”**

**“No time for any of Lee’s liquid nutrish, Doc.I have to get that list Lee was talking about to Sharkey and have the Flying Sub readied to launch as soon as Lee is awake and ready to go.”**

**Doc motioned for Morton to roll up his sleeve.“Chip, I don’t know how long that will be.I’m going to examine the skipper now, but don’t expect any miracles,” Doc said, giving the injection to the XO.**

**“Just do the best you can.I think for the Admiral’s sake, we can’t wait too long.”**

**Doc sighed.“Yes, I know.”**

**Chip fixed his shirt, redid his tie and then strode out of the sickbay.He quickly made his way to the admiral’s cabin and found the note.Reaching for the mike, he called Sharkey to meet him in the aft storage area.Krilore had been strangely quiet, or maybe not so strange.She was used to Lee and it seemed obvious now that she had come to respect him greatly.As for him, he was an unknown.**

**<Not exactly, Chip.I have felt Lee’s thoughts for more than a day and a half of your time and his thoughts of you have been those of great respect and friendship.I envy that relationship>**

**Chip was surprised._You mean you don’t have any one of your commanders that you can confide in?Or trust?_**

**<I had one and he has been gone for a long time>She sounded wistful.<I do have those I respect, but none with whom I am real close as your friendship with Captain Crane or Admiral Nelson>There was a pause.<I have learned much being on this vessel>She said nothing more and Chip didn’t press it.He didn’t really have the opportunity.**

**“Mister Morton?”It was Chief Sharkey.Chip jumped, not having heard the COB approaching.“Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to startle you.”**

**“I, uh, was thinking, Chief and didn’t hear you.”**


	9. Chapter 9

**“I heard your call, sir.What do you need?” **

**Chip handed Sharkey the list.“Get a detail to load these things on the Flying Sub as quickly as possible.I also want her ready for launch at any time.” **

**Sharkey perused the list.“This is the skipper’s handwriting.”**

**Chip didn’t say anything.He knew a question was coming.**

**“Sir, there’s a lot of scuttlebutt going around,” Sharkey began.**

**“About what, Chief?”**

**“Is Captain Crane all right?Malkin saw you taking him to sickbay earlier.All this business about aliens and hosts and such has a lot of the guys talking—has them worried.”Sharkey stopped as though he might be saying something he shouldn’t be repeating.“I talked to the skipper this morning and he seemed all right even though he told me he wasn’t feelin’ too good.Skipper doesn’t usually admit to such things that often.I’m just worried, that’s all, sir.”**

**“I know, Chief.Rest assured, Captain Crane is going to be fine.”**

**“But, Mr. Morton, if he still has that alien….”**

**Chip hesitated, but knew that the COB needed to know at least a little bit, since he was going to be part of the upcoming mission.“The Vreestrich is no longer with him….”That was the truth, just less of it.However, Morton didn’t really want to divulge any more than that.“So he should be recovering quickly now.”**

**“That’s good, sir.”Sharkey looked at the list again, taking stock of where he needed to go first and who he needed to put on the detail.**

**“You’ll be piloting the Flying Sub to Vinson Massif when the skipper is ready to go,” Chip added.**

**Sharkey looked sharply at him.“But Mr. Morton, if this alien isn’t with him anymore, he wouldn’t need to go.We could go now, get the admiral and the rest and head back home.”**

**Chip could see the wheels turning, but before he could say anything, Sharkey continued.**

**“If the skipper doesn’t have Krilore with him, who does?”**

**Morton sighed.“Just between you and me, Chief, I do.Don’t ask anymore questions, because I can’t tell you more than that, at least not until we are in the Flying Sub.”**

**“Yes, sir.I’ll get everything ready.”He studied the exec a bit longer.“You seem to be more, uh, compatible to it, sir.”**

**Morton smiled tiredly, knowing that the main reason for that was residing with the captain in sickbay.“I guess so, Chief.Now let’s get to work.I want to be ready for this mission.And by the way, get a half dozen laser pistols out of the arms locker and load them into the Flying Sub, too.”Chip could see the abject curiosity on the COB’s face, but to his credit, Sharkey said nothing, only nodding in acknowledgement of the new orders.**

**  
**

**  
**

**==============================**

**  
**

**  
**

**<Captain Crane>There was a pause.<Captain Crane>The tone was demanding, more insistent.It reminded him of something—or someone.<Captain!>Exasperation, irritation and disgust dripped in the tone of the voice.**

**Voice?That wasn’t a voice voice.It was in his head._Krilore?_No, he knew as soon as he thought the question, that it wasn’t Krilore.Another name came from his subconscious._Neelis?_But who the hell was Neelis?Then he remembered.Crane remembered everything and groaned at the remembrance.**

**“Skipper?How are you feeling?”**

**That was a real voice—Doc’s voice.He felt the glare of the light even through closed eyelids.“You really don’t want to know.” **

**  
**

**A soft chuckle, then, “Well, at least by that answer, I know you’re going to live.” **

**  
**

**“Maybe.”Neelis was calling him again.Neelis could wait a moment, though.Slowly, he opened his eyes.No dizziness.He had been moved to a bunk.“Help me up, Doc.” **

**  
**

**“You sure?Are you okay with the new Vreestrich?” **

**  
**

**Crane nodded and slowly sat up.He realized even as he did, that the only thing he was in any shape to do was to sleep for twenty-four hours, but he just didn’t have that luxury.Right now, every muscle, every joint in his body ached.He remembered a line from an old movie….Even his hair hurt.“Oh, man.Doc, I don’t think, if I ever make it to the altar, that I’m going to have kids.I couldn’t put anyone else through that….” **

**  
**

**This time Doc didn’t hold back.He laughed uproariously for a moment, then he sobered and began to examine his CO.“My wife tells me it’s worth it, though.And the times when the kids greet me back in Santa Barbara, I believe her.” **

**“Well, this kid is obnoxiously clamoring for my attention and he’s not even mine” **

**  
**

**“Answer him, Lee.You seem to have gotten good at holding down a silent conversation while I’m working on you and this is the son of the what did you call Krilore?Supreme Commander?” Doc said with a smile.“And say hi to . . . him or her?”**

**“Him.”**

**“Say hi for me.” **

**  
**

**Lee just snorted._Hello, Neelis.Had to let Doc know I was still alive.How are you feeling?_ **

**  
**

**Puzzlement.<How should I feel?I am all right.The replication was a success.Was the replication that difficult for you?> **

**  
**

** _Mmmm.That could be considered an understatement.I could feel your mother’s distress, so I guess you might say it was difficult._ __ **

** **

**  
**   


**<Mother?That is a human term, is it not?>**

**_Yes, it is_, Lee began patiently, then paused.Doc was taking another blood sample. Besides, he was too tired to be anything else but patient.When Doc had finished, Crane continued. _A mother is the female that has borne offspring.Mothers nurture, protect, raise and teach their young. Thoughts of his own mother flashed through his mind.What do you call Krilore?___**

** **

**  
**   


**<She is simply the source of my existence.As you can tell, we **vreestrich are capable of independence from the moment of replication>**

**  
**

**_Except for needing a host, of course_, Lee pointed out._And if you don’t need the female ‘source’ for anything other than breeding, why the bonding?___**

** **

****

**<Krilore told you about that?>**

**  
**

**_Yes, she has told me quite a bit_, he replied somewhat smugly. _Did she have time to tell you that most hosts aren’t as independent as humans are?___**

** **

****

**<She did tell me that you were an unusual host and that I was to learn from you.I have no reason to doubt her advice, at least until the bonding.And to answer your question, I was told that the bonding allows each individual the cumulated wisdom of **vreestrich who have come before>**

** Lee figured that while he had the chance, he needed to clarify a few things with the old/youngster. _Okay, Neelis, let’s begin with the basics.I am the captain of this submarine we are on.I am responsible for over one hundred humans.Therefore, if I seem distracted or have to cut our conversation short, that’s the reason.Also, even though I am what you might consider simply a host, I am a thinking, reasoning entity—someone who, for over thirty-five years has worked without the assistance of a symbiot.So the way you woke me up isn’t going to be repeated, right?The tone of ‘voice,’ that is._ __ **

**  
**

**There was a flash of irritation, but it was quickly shut off.<It is reasonable> was the simple answer.**

**  
**

** _Thank you, Neelis.Now to be totally fair, I will try to devote as much time to answering any questions you have or letting you know what’s going on as I can. As to what you might want me to do, I will consider anything for at least a minimum of thought.I also need to warn you, I am sometimes a bit short tempered when I don’t feel that good._ And Lee wondered why he was even admitting that.Neelis was not a normal kid; he came already grown. **

**  
**

**Amusement, mixed with puzzlement colored Neelis’ thoughts.<When you are able, you will have to tell me more about human development.It sounds rather awkward>**

****

**_Being a kid has its advantages, though. However, I will be happy to, when all this is over_.**

**  
**

**<When what is over, Captain?I felt something from the Supreme Commander . . . my mother . . . before she took another host>**

**  
**

** _Seems that not every one of your people agrees with the Supreme Commander’s way of doing things and she is afraid that one of her underlings will try to do something to her and you when the two of you bond.It is up to us humans to prevent that.That is why I won’t be able to devote a lot of time to answering your questions._ And that reminded Lee, who actually was hosting Krilore now?Somehow he didn’t think it was Doc, although Crane knew that Doc had volunteered.The only other person in the room at the time, was . . . Chip?Doc was finishing the exam and filling a syringe.“Okay, what’s in that?” he demanded. **

**  
**

**“Another energy booster, but not epinephrine this time, Captain.I will only risk that once.”**

**  
**

**In a softer tone, Lee said, “Oh, okay, thanks, Doc.Who has Krilore?Chip?”**

**  
**

**Doc nodded.“Yes, and he’s getting the Flying Sub ready for launch.”**

**  
**

**Lee nodded and leaned one shoulder against the wall while Doc stuck the syringe in the other shoulder.“Is he doing all right?”**

**“Tired, like you are, a bit hard on him when Krilore transferred, but otherwise he’s fine.”**

**“How long ago did he leave?”**

**“Mmm, about an hour ago, I’d say,” Doc told him.“He said he’d be back when all the arrangements were made.So I would suggest that in the meantime you simply rest.”**

**“Easy for you to say,” grumbled the captain.**

****

**Again Doc chuckled.“Maybe while you are waiting, you can tell me what I can expect at Vinson Massif, since I am going to be coming with you.”**

**Crane pondered the question.Neelis was very quiet, probably just listening and learning.Lee felt a quick moment of concern, but shrugged it off.If there were going to be any bad guys in this whole business, it would be Trinish and his cronies.“I wish I totally knew, Doc.Somehow I am thinking it’s not going to be a simple case of making some kind of exchange, coming home, putting our feet up, enjoying a good meal on the front porch and laughing about symbiotic relationships.”**

**“I was thinking there was something going on behind the scenes.”**

**“The admiral told me to contact him when we are ready to go in, but I keep feeling that such a move would be dangerous,” Lee mused out loud. **

**“Why?Is Admiral Nelson in danger?”  
**

**“Yes,” Chip replied from just inside the sickbay door.“From Trinish, most likely.”**

**Crane looked up and studied his friend.Now he understood why everyone had seemed so concerned and solicitous during that first day he had hosted Krilore.Chip looked ready for a day of sleep.What a fine pair the captain and exec were, Lee thought.“Krilore’s been briefing you?”**

**Chip nodded and plopped down into Doc’s chair, immediately leaning forward as a concession to Krilore, Lee supposed.“I have been told that although they are inferior hosts, the salstrin replicates are still strong enough to subdue a human if ordered to,” Chip began.“The admiral and the rest of the scientists could already have been forced to host various Vreestrich favorable to Trinish.”**

**“That’s what worries me about taking Krilore and Neelis back to their home base.If Trinish is trying a power play, then this would be the perfect opportunity.I think I have played into his hands, so to speak.”**

**Chip looked puzzled and then it was like a light dawned in his head.“You did that?” he asked, a quick grin on his face.**

**“What?” Doc asked, seeing that there was an unheard conversation going on in Morton’s head.**

**“When I was talking to the admiral earlier today, Trinish was getting a bit pushy,” Lee began.“It is still today, isn’t it?”**

**“Almost midnight, so technically, yes,” Doc answered.**

**  
**

**“Well, I, uh, had picked up on Krilore’s thoughts and when Trinish got even more uppity, I made a gesture that the Vreestrich hosts use to not so nicely indicate the enemy.Didn’t show much restraint that time.It showed that Krilore and I were in more of a partnership than her calling all the shots with her new host.I believe that he could very well be using that to show the other sub-commanders that the Supreme Commander has totally lost her ability to lead the Vreestrich,” Crane explained.“Krilore alluded to that right after it happened.”**

**“Krilore told me that it could work either way.She also said not to blame yourself as she got great pleasure out of it at the time, too,” Chip added.**

**Lee just sighed.And then it came to him—the solution to the whole situation.With renewed vigor, he slid off the bunk and approached Chip.“I need to communicate with Krilore; see what she thinks about my idea.”**

**“Go ahead, Lee.”And to be accommodating, Krilore slid from beneath Chip’s collar and rested below the executive officer’s hairline.**

**As he reached out to touch the **vreestrich supreme commander, Lee felt Neelis’ interest.**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**  
**

**Crane gently touched Krilore’s body and felt her welcome as a warmth._Krilore, I need to bounce an idea off of you._At her puzzlement, and to his surprise, Chip’s thoughts of humor, Lee explained his idiom.**

**<Ah, yes, I understand what you are saying now.Lee, tell me what you have in mind>**

** _I believe that it would be simply too risky for you and Neelis to do the bonding at your base camp._ **

**<But I told you, it has to be witnessed by the council, Lee>She still sounded tired and discouraged.**

**_But if you think that what I have in mind will work, it will be. _She didn’t direct any specific thoughts to him, but he felt her interest.Chip’s as well._I have seen various memories from your past.In them, I get the impression that your people have more than one ship._ **

**  
**

**<Yes, we have a fleet of ships, the smaller belonging to the various large central ships> she explained.<Why do you ask?> **

**  
**

_ **How do you send your orders back and forth to each other?** _ ** Lee asked.**

**<Basically the same way you do.That was why Trinish and your admiral were able to contact _Seaview_>**

_ **And are they accepted as coming from you?Are they considered official?** _

_ _

_ _

**<Yes, Lee, they are>There was a slight puzzlement, but then she caught on and Lee felt the joy of her emotions.She was almost euphoric.<Yes, it is such a simple solution!>She paused for a moment and Lee felt from her a bit of letdown.<Trinish will certainly denounce it> **

**  
**

**_To hell with Trinish!Call for one of your voting sessions.Let the council agree to it and then you and Neelis can bond in the admiral’s cabin with the rest of the council watching.Even if they don’t agree, and you do have to bond there, the council will know what to expect and Trinish will not have the element of surprise to cause havoc.You can call for special restrictions on the bonding,_ Lee suggested. **

**  
**

**<As you would say, there is nothing to lose> **

**  
**

_ **Are you ready now?** _

**  
**

**<Yes, Lee, but there is one problem> **

**  
**

_ **And that is? ** _

_ _

_ _

**<I will have to have complete control of the host in order to give the codes so that the council will be able to affirm my identity and intentions> **

**  
**

**Lee frowned.He didn’t like the sound of that one, but he would ignore that for the moment._How does the host send these codes?Voice?_**

** **

_ _

**<No.You have simple computers.The codes can be sent on those.Can one be hooked up to the vidphone?> **

**  
**

**Chip answered that one._Yes, it’s not only possible, the admiral set up the vidphone in his office so that he could hook one of his micro-computers to it._ **

**  
**

**<Good.The other problem, though, the one you were feeling reticent about, Lee> Krilore said. **

**  
**

_ **And that is? ** _ **both men answered together. **

**  
**

**<That I have to have complete control of the host in order to send out these codes>She let the silence hang for a moment before continuing.<While you are a good host, Chip Morton, I believe that I will have an easier time establishing neural control of Lee.The hosting was . . . longer with him.It was more intense> **

**Both men were silent, as was Neelis._Chip?_ Lee finally asked, still feeling it strange to be speaking telepathically with his friend. **

**  
**

**_I’m not insulted, Lee.This is certainly safer than going into that lion’s den at Vinson Massif,_ Chip answered._So we swap, uh, companions, right?_There was a current of ribald humor in the question. **

**  
**

**_Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Mr. Morton,_ Lee replied in mock irritation._I definitely have to have a talk with you after all this is over. Something about conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman?_**

** **

** _  
_ **

**<This is more of your strange human humor, so I will not comment further on it.I gather that you are both in agreement?>**

**_Explain exactly what this neural control entails? _Lee asked, a bit anxious.**

**<I know it will be difficult, but you need to let me take total control of your mind, which will allow me to use your hands to send the message.It also keeps you from knowing the ultra secret codes that were established by Supreme Commanders many generations ago.The latter would not have been an issue with our former hosts, except that it was found that if there was not total control, even a less sentient creature would have the vital information in his/her brain without knowing it>**

_ **So how will you do that?** _ ** Chip asked, concerned. **

**  
**

**<I will try to use the same techniques that I have used with other hosts>She paused for a moment.<We usually do it when our hosts are tired and their own control is very weak.However, your people are much more sentient> **

**He had been tired for the past forty hours, but he knew that wasn’t what she was talking about._What about a sedative of some kind?Something mild, _Lee asked her, hating the thought of being sedated even while making the suggestion.**

**<I will have to be aware of its exact properties, so I can keep it from affecting me> she replied.**

**Lee pondered, but it was Chip that answered first._What if you weren’t with Lee when it took effect?_**

**<Yes, that is distinctly possible>**

**  
**

**  
**

**Crane gazed surreptitiously at the apparatus in Doc’s hand.Jamieson had decided that N2O or nitrous oxide/oxygen combination would be all that was needed for him to relax enough for Krilore to do her thing.It would also be much quicker going in and coming out of it as well.“Take twenty seconds to begin affecting your brain and only a few hours to be over it,” Doc had said.They had made the exchange in the admiral’s cabin, now the supreme commander was sitting on his neck just above the collar of his shirt, ready to detach when the time came.Chip was there, of course, with Neelis.Chief Sharkey was standing by the door for security sake.He had been fully briefed. **

**  
**

**“When this is done, we leave for Vinson Massif immediately.No delays.If I’m not totally recovered from this, go ahead and haul my butt aboard the Flying Sub anyway.The effects should be totally gone by the time we get there,” Lee ordered.“I don’t want Trinish or any of his cronies to have any more time than necessary to plot something.”**

**  
**

**Everyone nodded their agreement. **

**  
**

**<As much as I hate to say it, I concur, Lee> Krilore said.<I worry about your people>There was nothing anyone could add.<Shall we contact the camp now?> Krilore asked.Even though she was the supreme leader of her people, she sounded anxious and Crane picked up on it.<Lee, I would not be a good commander if a major operation, battle or exploration did not make me nervous.Is it not the same with you?>**

****

**_I wasn’t questioning your emotions, just noting them.But, yes, it’s the same_, Lee responded. _I would guess that the day I am not a bit nervous about an important mission, is the time to retire._Krilore said nothing, but simply let gratitude for his understanding reach him.**

**  
**

**Sparks made the connection and Lee sent the scrambled codes.The line would be ultra-secure now on Seaview’s end.The admiral’s face came on the screen.He appeared very grateful to see him.He also looked very worn.Lee wondered if Trinish had been giving him a hard time.“I trust you are all well, Admiral?”**

**  
**

**“Yes, Lee, although I was becoming a bit worried about you.”**

**  
**

**Lee smiled.“It’s been interesting.But I can give you more details later.Are there any members of the Vreestrich command council present?”**

**The admiral didn’t even turn around.“Yes, Trinish is right here.”Nelson sounded a bit perturbed as he said the name, as though he had just eaten a lemon.**

**<Others.Where is Reenish, Motreenin and Fallin?We can connect to the ships for the rest>**

**Lee repeated Krilore’s request, this time exactly as she had given it to him.**

**“They are nearby,” the admiral replied.“I will get them.”**

**Trinish’s host appeared on the screen, screeching and clicking.“Supreme Commander?”The tone sounded less than respectful.“The council is not very happy with this lack of communication—or with your leadership.”Lee raised an eyebrow at Trinish’s audacity.**

**  
**

**<That pompous imbecile!>Wisely, the captain didn’t pass that along.“The Supreme Commander is calling that same council together now,” he simply said.**

**“For what purpose, human.”**

**“My name is Lee Crane, Trinish.My rank is Commander.My responsibility is captain of this vessel.Either title will work, even if you don’t like using them!” Lee ordered, his eyes boring into the host’s eyes.“And I leave any explanations of purpose up to the Supreme Commander.It is her intent to use codes known only to your people.”**

**The hard eyes suddenly seemed to glow.Lee could only guess that Trinish was eager to see just what kind of control could be had over humans.However, that was of no consequence right now.This was the lesser of two dangerous plans.“The Supreme Commander has directed you to contact the other council members, Commander Trinish,” Lee said evenly.Slightly to the side, Admiral Nelson appeared troubled, even as he seemed to be carefully pondering everything going on.**

**  
**

**“Very well, Commander, I will call them and we will network as the Supreme Commander wishes,” Trinish’s host said without emotion, making a small bow.It didn’t take long to gather the members of the **vreestrich command council together.Lee presented the bare bones overview of what had been happening the past twenty-four hours, in the exact words that Krilore had given him.Trinish blustered, but then the Supreme Commander only had to call a vote of the commanders to shut him up.They agreed to the bonding on the _Seaview_.**

  


**Lee felt both relief and trepidation.It was time.Krilore severed contact with him and waited on his shoulder.The admiral backed away and several hosts gathered around the communicator at the Vinson Massif camp.**

**Crane remembered very little of the next couple of hours.Doc administered the nitrous oxide through a regulator, slowly and carefully.Lee felt as though he was floating, where, he couldn’t tell; and he didn’t really care. **

**<Lee, can you hear me?> Krilore asked.**

****

**Lee hadn’t even realized that she had re-joined him, but it was of no consequence; he was, for the first time in the past two days, literally feeling no pain.It was a pleasant sensation.He vaguely felt his arms move, but had not the slightest clue as to what they were doing, nor did he care.The star fields appeared above him; the ocean cradled him from beneath.**

**When he finally came back to total reality, he was laying comfortably in a bunk on the Flying Sub, understanding why he had continued to have dreams of floating or flying.**

**  
**

**==================================**

**  
**

**  
**

**<How long will it take your submersible aircraft to get here?> Trinish asked as Nelson gingerly touched the commander with one finger.Somehow, he didn’t have the same trepidation with the other **vreestrich, but there was something about Trinish that made him hesitate.**

**  
**

**“About an hour or an hour and a half,” Nelson said, immediately withdrawing his hand.For some reason, he had felt the need to fudge on the time.His calculations had the Flying Sub arriving in about two and a half hours.**

**The host made the screeching sound that Nelson had learned meant that the **vreestrich wanted contact.Still, the admiral felt disinclined to do so.Trinish repulsed him.It was almost like the space monster that had taken over the entire compliment of the submarine a few years back.Taken over….That was the other part of his hesitation.It was through contact that these aliens changed hosts.No, it seemed best to ignore the request.Harriman turned to one of the other hosts, the one that Commander Fallin was linked to.They were walking away from him, conversing amongst themselves.Suddenly he felt long, slender, bony fingers grab his arm.Looking over his shoulder to see who it was, he realized that it was Trinish.The admiral tried to pull out of the host’s grasp.In horror, he saw the ciliated body of the **vreestrich commander crawling toward him on the host’s arm with amazing rapidity. **

**Nelson tried several techniques to break the hold, but was unable to.Trinish was almost to his fingertips.Then he was sliding up his arm.The admiral felt cold and hot at the same time.Pain coursed through his veins; sweat broke out on his forehead even as he shivered violently.He tried to cry out, but couldn’t.His feet moved without him having had the thought.He walked into a nearby, darkened, empty room.No one was watching; no one saw him taken.He collapsed to the ground, shaking and in pain, but he was soon on his feet again, totally against his will. **

****

**<It is possible to control humans.You will do exactly what I want you to do, Admiral Nelson>**

**  
**

**Harriman blanked his mind as best he could and simply said, _Yes, Commander_.He wasn’t going to argue, not now.And he wasn’t going to feel despair that Trinish might be totally correct. **

****


	11. Chapter 11

**  
**

**Crane sat up slowly and immediately noticed that someone had dressed him in a clean uniform and a flight jacket.He watched the crystal blue sky through the Flying Sub’s front windows and wondered how close they were to their destination.**

**  
**

**<Only a half an hour, Lee>Krilore responded.<Your crew was very quick to follow your orders>**

**  
**

**Lee saw Sharkey piloting, Chip in the co-pilot’s seat and Riley and Doc in the seats behind.All were armed with laser pistols.There was one hanging from the side of the bunk.He reached for it and snapped the belt around his waist.When he looked back up, he saw Doc and Riley gazing at him.**

**  
**

**“Welcome back to the land of the living, Captain,” Doc said with the barest hint of a smile.It was obvious that he was pleased to see Crane up and totally aware of what was going on.**

**  
**

**Chip turned in his seat and grinned, not saying anything, but just giving a thumb’s up.“The cavalry will soon be at the fort, Lee.You and Krilore ready to mount up?”Anticipation lit the bright blue eyes; overshadowing the fatigue that Lee could see on his friend’s face.**

**  
**

**Despite his anxiety and uncertainty, Lee couldn’t help but feel Chip’s optimism.Smiling, he slid off the bunk and sat down in the extra seat next to Doc.From his new vantage, he could see the white vista below, only broken by small hillocks and mounds of drifted snow.In the distance a large mountain loomed and Crane knew that was their destination.**

**  
**

**<I am happy to be returning to my own people, and yet, I fear for Neelis>**

**  
**

** _ By any other name, a mother, Krilore, _ Lee replied with humor.Then he sobered._There is something nagging at me.Something that I feel I should be figuring out._ **

**  
**

**<I feel the same way, Lee>**

**  
**

**Crane decided to let it drop for the moment._Did the bonding go all right?I don’t remember __most __of it._**

** **

** _  
_ **

**<It went fine.Neelis has all the memories of the ancestors who had bonded and passed their remembrances and characteristics on to me>**

**  
**

_ **Including Neelissen?** _ ** **

**  
**

**<Yes>Then Krilore was silent and Lee wondered if he had caused her any pain.<The pain of his death was already there, Lee.It is good and bad.He was a very good partner in our hard times and the memories of his wisdom and strength are what have kept me alive and kept me struggling>**

**  
**

_ **And now you have someone else who holds those memories and characteristics,** _ ** Lee said softly. **

**  
**

**<Yes>She let her thought hang for a moment before letting it go and Lee wondered what else she might have been thinking of saying. **

**  
**

**“Skipper, we are getting hailed by the camp,” Sharkey announced.**

**  
**

**Chip glanced at him and Lee simply nodded.“FS-1 to base, come in,” Chip said.**

**  
**

**There was the click, screech of the host language and then the admiral’s voice.“Commander Morton, there is a smooth stretch twenty-eight degrees west of the camp site that you can land on,” Nelson said.**

**  
**

**“Aye, sir,” Chip answered.“ETA in three minutes.”**

**  
**

**“Good.”The communication switched off and Lee was left wondering again.Apparently, Chip had some thoughts of his own, because his eyes met the captain’s.Again, Crane felt that uneasy feeling that they were walking into a lion’s den.“Bring her down easy, Chief.”**

**  
**

**“Of course, Skipper,” Sharkey said brightly.**

**  
**

**Crane could see the tension building in the COB’s shoulders, though and his knuckles whitening around the control sticks.Landing the Flying Sub was always much more tricky on land, and even though the landing gear had been changed to accommodate the ground conditions, it was still touch and go.Sharkey, for all his anxiety, made an almost perfect landing, only having a little trouble with a bit of gusting wind.After the engines had been powered down, Lee got up.The rest followed suit.Crane gazed at the supplies that had been secured in the storage areas.They would divide them up and carry everything to the base themselves.He didn’t want the other **vreestrich monkeying around inside the Flying Sub._No offense, Krilore._**

**  
**

**<None taken, Lee.Not knowing what is going on at the base, that is a wise precaution>**

**  
**

**“Riley, split this up between us.”Crane looked up at Sharkey.“But I want you to have your hands free to play shotgun, Chief.”**

**  
**

**The chief just nodded and put on his parka.The rest did the same.Riley passed out the materials.Thankfully nothing was terribly heavy.As Crane was bending to pick up his load, he had a sudden thought and turned toward the arms locker.He pulled out another weapon and replaced the laser weapon with it, then he picked up the supplies. Chip watched him curiously, but Lee didn’t venture to explain and the exec turned away to undog the aft hatch.**

**  
**

**When they got out into the bitter cold, they saw several figures coming toward them about a quarter mile off, not all of them human.One of them could have been the admiral, Lee thought, watching the approaching party.It was hard to tell for sure with the glare of the sun in their eyes, along with the bulky parkas the approaching party was wearing.**

**  
**

**As the two groups approached one another, Crane could see that the admiral was indeed with them.There were three humans and two hosts in protective gear along with their **vreestrich companions.The admiral looked well, in the physical sense.Until Lee could talk to him, he couldn't be sure of anything.He felt elation, but was still cautiously apprehensive.**

**  
**

**Nelson directed his human companions to take some of the supplies and then he approached Lee.“You are looking better than the last time, Captain.”**

**  
**

**Lee couldn’t help but wonder at the formality, but mentally shrugged it off as something brought on by the stress of the past few days.“I’m feeling better, Admiral.And certainly relieved to be here and see that you’re all right.”**

**  
**

**The admiral nodded.“Let’s get in from the cold and get those parts where they are needed.Let Mertree take those from you.”**

**  
**

**“Aye, sir.”**

****

**One of the scientists took the armful of parts.Lee was not ungrateful, but still, there was something not quite right.The admiral wasn’t acting like himself.What was most frustrating was the fact that Lee couldn't pinpoint the source of his paranoia; there was no single thing he could nail down._Krilore, what about the hosts.Do you recognize them--in the sense of knowing their companions?_**

****

**<Yes, of course, Lee.One is a trusted commander and the other his aide>**

**  
**

**That didn't help any, Lee thought sourly.They continued across the frozen, snow-covered surface until they came to what appeared to be more ice and rock.The admiral pushed a plate and a crack appeared in the middle of one of the slabs of rock.It was ingeniously hidden.**

**  
**

**<My people have had to learn well the art of disguise> Krilore said smugly.**

**  
**

**Nelson motioned him into a small room that reminded Crane of an airlock.It probably was something of a similar purpose.Lee pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into a pocket.The sun goggles followed.“There is only room for a few at a time.The others will follow," the admiral explained, pushing buttons that closed the door behind them.**

**The alarm bells that had been silently waiting in the back of his mind began giving soft warnings in Lee’s mind.There was room for a several more people right now.“A few more can come now, sir,” Lee suggested."Especially since it's so cold outside."**

**<There is something wrong, Lee!>**

** _ I know!Let me deal with it!> _ She shut up immediately.  **

  


**“No, there are things I want to talk to you about before the rest come in,” Nelson said in a deliberate voice, his eyes locked on Lee’s.**

**The warning bells in his mind were clamoring now.Crane reached under his parka, all the while trying to hide the movement by continuing the conversation.“About what, Admiral?”**

**  
**

**“Your experience with the Vreestrich,” Nelson replied.There was something in his eyes that further alarmed Lee.**

**Lee pulled the pistol out only to find himself staring at another pistol.The admiral’s hand wavered.This wasn’t like the time with Krueger.This time the admiral really was possessed and Lee knew who was behind it.He leaped to one side and then fired his gun.A laser beam from the admiral’s pistol shot three feet wide from the intended target and splashed intense light against the airlock door, but the tiny dart from Lee's weapon was right on the mark.It hit the admiral on the side of the neck.There were a few seconds delay while the drug took effect and Nelson's pistol moved again to target Crane.Again the hand shook, and Lee realized there was an intense struggle inside the man before him.Then the pistol dropped from lifeless fingers and the admiral slumped to the ground.But as he did so, Nelson flashed a quick smile of approval to Lee.Then his eyes closed and he lay still.**

**  
**

**Lee reached down, undid the parka and jerked it off.He undid the top button of Nelson’s shirt and pulled back on the collar.A slightly quivering, pancake-shaped **vreestrich lay just below the line of the collar._Trinish?_**

**  
**

**<Trinish!>**

**  
**

**“I thought so,” Lee said.“But the admiral fought him, otherwise I - and you - would already be dead.”**

**  
**

**<And you knew because you know the admiral intimately.But is he….>**

****

** _ He’s alive.I used a stun gun.And yes, I do know the admiral quite well, _ Lee said with conviction._I wasn’t sure I was doing the right thing, but…._ **

  


**<You followed an almost instinctive hunch.Do not touch him yet.I believe that the drug in your stun gun has slowed Trinish, but we cannot be sure.I really don’t wish you to become a battlefield.Do you have another one of those stunning darts?>**

**  
**

_ **Yes, there are five more cartridges.** _

_ _

_ _

**<Stun Trinish>**

**“But we don’t know the effect of the drug on your people,” Lee said out loud.**

**<It doesn’t matter, Lee.Right now, Trinish cannot be allowed to take possession of anyone else>**

**Lee nodded and then aimed and fired._How do we remove him?_**

** **

_   
_

**<I am feeling nothing from him, so I think he is totally drugged now.He should be relaxed enough so that he will not be fully attached to the admiral.But just in case, put your gloves back on.Pull him off carefully, but quickly, so that the stunning drug from the second dart does not also affect Admiral Nelson>**

**Deftly Crane pulled off the **vreestrich._Now what,_ Lee asked, holding the alien gingerly in his hand.At her instruction, he left the alien commander on the floor in the corner of the small room for the moment.Then Lee reached for the outer controls and opened the hatch.Meeting his gaze was a very worried group of people.Chip saw the admiral on the ground and his eyes locked on Lee’s.Crane quickly reassured him, “Just stunned. Trinish had taken him over.”**

**“That’s why you changed weapons,” Chip murmured.“How the hell did you know?You were out until after we left the boat.”**

**“I didn’t know.It was just a hunch,” Lee replied with a shrug of the shoulders.“I’ll need your help to get him inside,” he told Riley.He paused and studied the other scientists.“Drop the hoods of your parkas and let me see the back of your necks," he ordered.At their confused and indignant looks, he added, "It's the only way I can tell if anyone has . . . become a host."**

**  
**

**“Makes sense,” Dr. Mertree answered, obviously relieved.None of the other humans in the small group had any **vreestrich.**

**<We must check the hosts.These first>**

****

**At her direction, Lee touched each of the other **vreestrich and let Krilore examine them.The aide recoiled from the touch and Lee stunned it immediately.The host was temporarily given to Neelis.Once inside the hosts gathered around a makeshift dais and the **vreestrich met together, just as they had in Lee’s dream.**

**  
**

**Lee sat on a chair near the admiral, who was now stretched on a bunk, sleeping off the drug.Doc began examining him.Chip sat in a chair next to him.Lee dozed off, leaning his head on the bunk railing and not caring at this point what the **vreestrich decided to do, politically or militarily.**

**  
**

**Crane awoke on a bunk to find a host standing near him, watching him.His muscles were cramped and sore and he still felt tired.Krilore had not returned to him.He glanced around the room and saw the admiral sleeping on another bunk.The host began the screeching, clicking of its speech and Lee sat up straight to listen more closely.Surprisingly, he still understood the language, even though Krilore wasn’t with him.It was then he realized that she was with the host in front of him.**

**  
**

**“Lee, are you feeling better?” Krilore asked through the host.**

**  
**

**“Yes, although I’m still tired.And you?” **

**  
**

**“It has been a very hectic day.”**

**  
**

**“Day?!How long have I been asleep?”**

**“For almost twenty-four of your hours.Once we realized that Fallin’s aide was the only other confederate here, we could get on with the important work.” **

**  
**

**“Trinish?”**

**  
**

**“Touch me and we can communicate more quickly, Lee,” Krilore suggested through the host.He did so.<Trinish is no more.Neither is his accomplice.The drug and the lack of a host were too much.They willed themselves dead>**

**  
**

_ **Willed themselves?** _

_ _

_ **  
** _

**<Yes, it is done on occasion.I, myself, had thought that way after Neelissen was killed>**

_ **I’m glad you didn’t,** _ ** Lee said ardently.  **

  


**There was warmth in Krilore’s thoughts.<As am I.Repairs are proceeding rapidly now that we have the needed supplies and we will be leaving soon>**

**Lee was stunned at how quickly things had progressed from the time the admiral had sent his first message._Already?_**

**<Yes, Admiral Nelson was extremely helpful.In more ways than one>**

**  
**

_ **More ways?** _

_ _

_ _

**<Yes, Lee>She sounded almost sad. **

**  
**

**_But you don’t have to go so soon.I’m sure that Admiral Nelson would like to talk with you, _Lee said. **

**  
**

**<We have already talked, my friend.No, we cannot delay further.Our enemies continually hunt for us and I do not want them to find your planet.I would never forgive myself.We will leave and also do what is necessary to confuse them>**

**  
**

** _ I’ll miss you, Krilore.Despite everything, I’ll miss you, _ Lee told her. **

**  
**

**<As I will miss you, too, Lee.I have learned . . . much.Maybe I can come back and visit in the future when we have found a way to neutralize our enemy>**

**  
**

** _I would like that, Krilore.I wish you and your people every success.It can’t be easy continually looking over your shoulder, so to speak._ **

**<No, it’s not>She ordered the host to back away and after a pause, it bowed to him.Then the host turned and walked toward the air lock.As he didn’t see any more of the hosts, Lee could only assume that the others had already left.Krilore walked into the airlock and closed the door.Lee could only sigh and then he turned to find Chip.**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**A day and a half later, Lee stood at _Seaview’s _bow windows, his eyes taking in the sparkling, diffused light from the surface eighty feet above as the sub sliced through the Antarctic waters.After another good night’s sleep, he was feeling almost back to normal.There was something lonely in that normalcy, though.All the while Krilore had been with him, he had felt at first invaded, then simply—strange.It had happened so quickly.Now the **vreestrich were gone.Behind him a galley mate was laying plates of food on the table that had been folded out for the command officers’ use.Eggs, ham, biscuits, jelly, and something else.Lee pondered a moment, even as he continued watching the waters sluicing aside as the mighty submarine passed through its realm.Gravy; that’s what it was; made with the leavings of ham slices fried in a skillet.It wasn’t red-eye; Cookie had used milk to make it.Another good use of milk, he thought, especially the canned variety.Smelled mighty good, too, he added, as his stomach growled ferociously.**

**  
**

**“Captain, breakfast is ready,” the rate said from behind him.**

**  
**

**Turning, Lee saw the admiral, Doc and Chip waiting for him.“Thanks, Lewt,” he told the seaman.Taking his seat, he eyed the food hungrily.That was something he did welcome; a return of all his senses to normal.The four men dug in, Lee not the last one to partake.Everything tasted delicious and there wasn’t even a hint of rebellion on the part of his stomach.**

**“Post-Vreestrich is mighty good for your appetite, Skipper,” Doc said between mouthfuls.**

**“It wasn’t that bad B.V. Doc,” he growled good-naturedly.The crash doors closed as the galley mate left, leaving them to their privacy. **

**  
**

**“B.V?”**

**  
**

**“Before Vreestrich,” Crane said, adding another biscuit to his plate.**

**  
**

**Doc laughed heartily.“By the way,” he added.“I suggested having breakfast up here in honor of your statement about the exchange being followed by a relaxing meal on the front porch.”**

****

**Crane thought about Doc’s comment and then remembered.“Well, I wasn’t totally off the mark.The reception at the base wasn’t as pleasant as I would have liked it.”**

**  
**

**“I’m just glad Krilore and Neelis weren’t harsh passengers like Trinish was,” the admiral added, before taking a sip of coffee. **

**  
**

**Lee gingerly tasted his, almost expecting Krilore to say something.**

**  
**

**“One hundred percent pure Vreestrich poison, Lee,” Chip added, eyeing him mischievously.**

**  
**

**“And that’s something else,” Lee added with a grin.“Not being able to delve into the thoughts of my dirty-minded executive officer is a plus, too.”**

**  
**

**Chip just laughed as the admiral and Doc looked at each other, confused.Then he explained.The admiral chuckled then looked thoughtful.**

**  
**

**“Seriously, though, Lee, having only fleetingly talked to Krilore,” Nelson began.“What was it like being her host; especially with her being a female of her species?And pregnant.”**

**  
**

**Crane wasn’t sure where to begin, but he tried to give his impressions as best he could.The rest ate in silence.Lee looked back out the windows again.“Funny thing is, as intrusive as it seemed throughout the experience, as well as painful, right now I feel, well,” he stumbled for the right words.“Right now it feels a little lonely in my mind.”He paused.Then he added, “I just hope they find the peace that’s been missing for them for so long.”**

**  
**

**The others nodded and then continued eating in silence, each thinking his own private thoughts.**

**  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Twenty years later**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Lee Crane stood in full uniform on the back deck of his modest, but comfortable house overlooking the sea, drinking in the brisk sea air before he headed off to work.Even after so many years working in proximity of the ocean, he could not get over the wonder of it.It still worked its magic on him and still continued to give him reason to enjoy getting up every morning.**

**Granted, he didn’t get to go out as much in his Gray Lady as he would like these days, what with the day to day at the Institute, now that the admiral was in semi-retirement from that job, too.However, he could close his eyes and remember the _Seaview_ in each of her stages of refitting and updating.It wasn’t the same as when he actually stood in the control room, though, feeling the pulse of her power like the beat of his heart coursing the life-blood through his veins.**

**Last year, at the funeral of one of the original crewmembers, Lee had recalled how lucky he had been—not only to simply still be alive, but also to be able to have served on the most magnificent creation in the history of man for over twenty-five years.And to have felt good about every one of those years!Sure, there had been down times; missions gone awry, the weird and the unexplained, the downright horrible; but those had been the exceptions, not the rule._Seaview_ was home.This house and the Institute were simply places to ‘hang his hat’ as the saying went.**

**He sucked in another deep breath of salt-tanged air, even as the doorbell rang.No one else was home, so he headed through the living room and answered the door.What met him when he opened the door had him stock-still in shock.The person at the door was his height, as slender as he was and dressed in casual sports wear.The individual in front of him could also have been his spitting image from twenty or so years ago.Crane didn’t know what to say for a moment.**

**“I see that you have risen in rank, Admiral Crane,” the other said and Lee was further shocked to realize that the voice was his, too.“Our congratulations.”**

**He ignored the compliments.Suddenly, Lee was desperately culling through his past experiences.What the hell was he doing twenty years ago, he wondered, that he would have a son on his doorstep now?Twenty years ago, he was so tied up in the Gray Lady that he would have had better luck having, uh, issue from her rather than a woman, he thought with sardonic humor.Could this have been during one of his missions when he had been drugged?Was this a plot by a foreign power?If so, someone was very patient.Then it dawned on him; the person across the doorstep from him had the appearance of someone in his early to mid-thirties, not a nineteen-year-old kid.“Who are you?” he finally ventured, suspicious enough to wish he had a gun handy right about now.**

**The other smiled broadly.“Striking isn’t it?You do remember the **vreestrich, don’t you, Lee?”The visitor was able to reproduce the name vocally in exactness to what he had only heard correctly in his head.**

**It came rushing back.He nodded, still stunned, but now understanding more.“Won’t you come in?” Lee finally offered, stepping back from the door.The host, for that was what Crane figured this to be came in with the same easy stride that he was having to work harder to keep.“Krilore?” he asked.He remembered her saying that she would like to visit him someday, if it was safe.Apparently, they had won the war.**

**“Yes, I am Krilore’s new host and the supreme commander is currently taking control of all but locomotion,” he said.**

**Lee motioned to a love seat near the balcony.Something else came back to him now.The admiral had told him back when the **vreestrich had left that he had given Krilore all of the notes he had received from Paul Ward, the scientist who had created the android, Omir.Lee remembered that the packet from the lab had been one of the supply requests when they had gone to the site at Vinson Massif in Antarctica.So they had done it; they had finally created their own hosts.But one that looked exactly like him?How weird was that?“How are you doing, Krilore?” he asked.“And I won’t ask you if you want some coffee,” he added with a soft smile.**

**The host laughed.“Would you mind terribly communicating the way we did before?”She/he saw his hesitation and continued.“I am perfectly happy with my new host.I will not pull the same trick I did before.You only need to touch me.”The host smiled broadly at him.**

**Crane got up from his chair and stood next to the disturbingly doppelganger-like android.Krilore crawled out from the neckline of his look-alike and rested on her host’s shoulder.Lee reached out and touched her._Can you hear me?_ he asked.**

**<Perfectly, Lee.It’s very good to ‘hear’ your thoughts again.It is not the same as having the memories or the genetic material for a clone>**

**Now the thought of how she got that material came to his mind, but before he could form the question, she answered.**

**<It was while you were asleep at the campsite—before we left your planet.I asked Admiral Nelson to give me samples.Didn’t he tell you?>**

**_No, he didn’t.I guess, for some reason, he didn’t think it important._Lee pondered a moment and then asked, _But why me?Or did you get samples from everyone?_**

**<We got samples from every one of the humans who were there at the campsite>**

**Something Doc had often told him came to mind—that one of him was enough to take care of.What would he think of another one?He would most likely wish the most recent CMO the best of luck.Lee felt Krilore’s humorous reaction ripple in his mind and he smiled._How is Neelis? _he asked, steering away from the reasons why Krilore would have a host that looked exactly like him. **

**  
**

**<Neelis is a commander now.He is in charge of our people’s safety and welfare.Like Neelissin, he is very good at it.His host looks much like your friend, Chip Morton>**

_ **I can gather, then, that you have successfully defeated your enemy?** _ ** Lee asked.**

**<Yes and no, Lee.The great war came about because the Vrishen found out what we were back many eons ago and were determined to destroy what they considered to be parasites who had come to ‘take them over’>**

**_With Trinish as a commander, I suppose they had the foundation for their fear,_ Lee pointed out candidly.There was a pause and Lee wondered if he had said something to insult Krilore.**

**<No, Lee, I am not insulted.You could never insult me.I am only wondering at all the lives that might have been saved if we had had greater understanding from the beginning>Before Lee could give his thoughts, she continued.<I am afraid that we were arrogant in our belief that our intellect and ingenuity was greater than that of any creature that could serve as a host to one of our species>**

**_I saw only a bit of arrogance when we first ‘met,’ Krilore,_ Lee pointed out.And it was true.Only at the beginning, when he had been shocked at the contact and trying to assimilate what was going on.**

**<Lee, by the time we landed on your world twenty of your years ago, we had been through much warfare, had lost many of our people, had lost our own world.There were some who were despaired enough to believe what our opponents were saying about us.It was actually Neelissen who first brought up the idea that taking hosts was wrong.But even his idea of a partnership was not really viable>**

_ **Hence the androids using materials taken from humans, ** _ **Lee prompted.**

**<Yes, Lee.It was only in the recent past that we were able to fully understand that what we had considered viable hosts were actually fully sentient beings deserving equal consideration.It became fully realized for me when we landed on your planet; when you became my host….>There was a myriad of emotions that ran through Krilore’s thoughts.Lee caught glimpses, enough to partially confirm what he had wondered about then and now.<We finally met our former enemy in negotiation rather than in battle.We have been able to negotiate a peace that each of us can live with, at least for now>**

_ **Krilore, were your enemies that closely upon you or was there some other reason you and the others left so suddenly?** _

**She seemed to almost sigh in his mind.<We were still being sought by our enemies and by the time we left, I was truly worried that they might follow closely enough to find your world.I am not sure what I was afraid they might do at the time if they thought your species had helped ours>**

_ **But they weren’t right on your tail.** _

**<No, Lee.Still we had to leave>**

**“Why, Krilore?” Crane asked aloud.He felt a need to know.**

**<When you went into that hold to try to save your men, even though you were ill because of hosting me, I realized something>**

_ **And that was?** _ ** prompted Lee. **

**  
**

**<That you were a great deal like . . . like Neelissen>**

**Somehow, Lee had wondered about that back then, even though he hadn’t fully formulated the idea until now.If the truth be told, it hadn’t been all that obvious to him until Krilore had returned._And it was painful…._**

**<Yes, Lee, it was painful and exhilarating at the same time.I had been very . . . close to Neelissen….By the time we had defeated Trinish and you were reunited with your people, I realized that we needed to leave>Again she paused and again Lee felt the emotions, hastily clamped down this time, flowing into his mind.<First of all, not many of your people would understand us and even less would welcome us.The other reason was that the temptation to use you as host again was too great.It was enough to take genetic samples and hope to use the scientific knowledge your admiral gave us to create our own hosts>**

**Lee was shocked and yet, not surprised at what she said._So you only took the other’s samples so that what you really wanted wouldn’t be obvious._Lee took a deep breath._I am really flattered, Krilore._**

**<You look good, Lee.And you have continued commanding your _Seaview_?>It was almost as though, with that revelation, that Krilore wanted to avoid delving deeper into it.**

**_Thanks, Krilore, and yes, I have, except more recently I have gone out more in the capacity that Admiral Nelson used to go out.The _Seaview_ has a new regular captain now._**

**<You sound wistful.Do you miss what you did before?>**

**Lee laughed._Of course, I do, Krilore.But we don’t live quite as long as you do and commanding a vessel like the Gray Lady is for younger men._**

**Now it was Krilore’s turn to laugh.The mental laughter was like music in his head.<Lee, I believe I remember your Doctor Jamieson saying something about you being ageless.Despite what you seem to be trying to say to convince yourself, you are not too old for what you love doing>**

**Lee smiled softly.“Thanks, Krilore.I appreciate that.I get looks from some of the younger crewmen who think I am in my second childhood and yet, when I sit on the ‘front porch’ I feel like that is where I belong forever.”**

**<Then continue to do what it is that makes you feel that way.There is no one who says that you are incapable, is there?>**

**Lee shook his head._No, but there is also the Institute.The admiral trusts me to keep his dream alive and feels that I am among the few who truly understand._**

** **

** _  
_ **

**Krilore’s thoughts were of amusement, which quickly changed to sober reflection.<Lee, find the compromise that keeps you most happy>**

**Nodding, Crane glanced over his shoulder at the sea.**

**<I feel the same way about the stars.Despite the fact that we have found a suitable world to reestablish our people and way of life, I find myself wanting to be among the stars>**

**_Then do it,_ Lee told her with wry amusement.Here they were telling each other to continue to follow the dreams that made them most happy, despite their implacable duties.**

**<I will, if you do, Lee Crane!> Krilore declared, amusement rippling in her thoughts.**

**“Very well, Krilore!Next time you visit, check on the _Seaview_ first.” **

**<Yes, I will>Then her thoughts became more somber.<It is time for me to leave>**

_ **Afraid my wife will find us together? ** _ **he asked teasingly with a laugh.**

**The amusement this time was tinged with a bit of sadness.<No, I need to leave for the same reason I left before, my friend.I will try to come back, but there is a part of me that’s happy for this visit and does not wish to come back again>**

_ **Your host won’t age, will he? ** _ **Lee asked, wondering if it bothered her that he was older.**

**<No, Lee.In twenty years, he will look exactly as he does today>She said nothing else.**

**Lee thought he understood._Aging is a part of human existence.It is natural and comes with its own perks.Just different.Because your host is ‘ageless’, doesn’t mean that I won’t welcome a visit. _Despite what he had said, her thoughts continued to be sad. _But even if you don’t return, I’m glad you came, Krilore.I am very glad to know that your people have found peace and sanctuary. Thank you for your trust in me, both times._**

**<And your trust in me?I was . . . impressed by that then, as I still am today.I forced myself on you and yet you were willing to see everything through; to learn from me and let me learn from you>**

**Lee nodded, pulling his hand away from her reluctantly; understanding that it was time.**

**The host stood up and faced him.The same countenance that greeted him in a mirror smiled.“May all that your people find good accompany you, Lee Crane.Please convey my best wishes and sincerest appreciation to Admiral Nelson for what he did for us,” Krilore said through the host.He/she bowed slightly.Knowing who he was really facing, Lee drew up to his full height and saluted the Supreme Commander of the **vreestrich.**

**The host smiled.“Thank you.”He turned and headed toward the door.Lee stood still for a moment and then followed.The host opened the door and walked down the few steps to the sidewalk.Stopping, he smiled the smile that Lee knew so well, and turning, walked down to the street, then finally passed out of his view.**

**Lee watched, remembering that brief but momentous time so long ago.Finally, he sighed, reached for his cover, put it on and walked out the door.It was time to continue following his dreams….**


End file.
